Secrets of the Forest
by Princess Gwendolen Diana Julia
Summary: The forest holds the secrets of many in silence. It has watched countless tales start or end within its embrace but the story of two with untold power has echoed through its boughs. An ancient prophesy fortold, and about to be fulfilled by two. EWE and AU
1. Prophesy of Old

Hello! Gwen here, this is my first story, so I'm sorry if its super lame. Please feel free to give constructive critisim and or complements. Reveiwing just to tell me I am a horrible writer and should give up is not welcome. If you dont like it, then why the hell are you reading this story?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the tradmarks that I may or may not use in this story. If I did, I would so have a better lap top than this. *looks at laywers* There, happy guys! Break a girls dreams why dont you....

Ancient hands trembled as one of them clasped the falcon quill in fragile fingers. Dipping the tip into a well of black ink, a shockingly beautiful, but old face peered with unseeing eyes down at the fresh parchment lain on the desk. She was a seer, a teller of the future to her people, and the other races of magic. Sometimes, she was able to call on her powers to do small things. Tell the weather, whether or not the crops would grow, if someone would find love or death soon. But rarely, a true prophesy would emerge. Her powers had taken her physical sight, so she used her gifts to try to bring prophesies into light so that the world balance would not falter. And this newest one, the one she was currently seeing, would not happen for thousands of years, after she was gone. But it was most disturbing, and most wonderful. The old woman scratched out the words on the parchment as they poured from her mouth.

_``When the world is encased within darkness,_

_One from a past of violence,_

_But the last of a family's ancient line._

_And one from a line hidden,_

_Living in a wizarding world._

_She hides her true race from all.  
_

_These two will not love each other now._

_For a past of hate is foraged through worlds,_

_And ways lay down by ancestors past lies between them._

_But when hate is set aside,_

_And love allowed to grow,_

_A power great enough to conquer all will be bestowed._

_Only when the two worlds become one will they have the power,_

_To save,_

_Or destroy the worlds they know._

_But be forewarned,_

_A great sacrifice will be made,_

_For power does not come easily,_

_And love comes even harder._

_Watch the skies,_

_The rivers,_

_The trees._

_For when the earth trembles,_

_And the skies cry their sorrows,_

_Only one shall rise again.``_


	2. Chapter One: Forest Girl

Here is chapter one for you. Hope you enjoy, I know its short but these are basicly intro chapters to the characters.

DISCLAIMER: I very very sadly tell you all that I do not own the wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling. I wish I did, but I dont.

**Chapter One:**

Her hair, which usually tumbled in soft caramel ringlets down her back, flew behind her in a flurry as she raced towards the forest. The dark mane of the stallion below her whipped against her arms as she held tight to the reins, her body leaning forward, giving the racing rider and steed less resistance to the wind. Small gloved hands gripped the reins tighter as they entered the forest, slowly decreasing speed from their mad gallop towards the tree line.

Her thighs, in cased in riding chaps, guided the horse through the trees while one of her petite hands patted the long thin cylindrical piece of wood strapped to her leg, within easy reach, but hidden by the now settled forest green cloak that hung around her shoulders. Pulling the hood of the soft cloak up over her wind tangled curls she slowly guided her horse to the clear pool, deep in the forest. The trees cast dappled shadows along the ground as the young woman watched her surroundings, creating dancing patterns of light and shadow along the leave and moss littered forest floor.

If anyone had looked at the rider and her horse they would have seen the old world grace, and elegance of the pair. A beautiful white stallion of the Arabian breed, 14.5 hands high with a wide chest his dark midnight mane and tail stood out proudly against the purity of the rest of his coat. Powerful legs pushed him and his beloved rider forwards through the trees effortlessly.

His rider sat straight and tall in the dark cherry coloured leather saddle, her legs in dark forest green riders pants, with shining black riding boots snug up to just below her knees, protecting the dainty feet within. A soft leather belt held the pants to her hips, along with a small side pouch of leather and cloth to keep small things in such as small bits of food, or cloth. Black riding gloves encased small hands, with a deep non reflective emerald shirt. Its sleeves hung low on her shoulders, baring them to the world, and continued to flow down her arms until cinching closed about her wrists, and tucked into her gloves. A black leather corset fitted snug about her middle, keeping the emerald shirt close, and giving shaped to her body. Her small tucked in waist, and gently rounded breasts accented by the leather. The soft swells of her breasts just barely visible beneath the neckline of the soft cotton emerald shirt. The dark forest green cloak flowed down her back covering her thighs and upper arms, pinned with an intricate clasp of ivy and leaves. The cloak had ivy and small leaves embroidered in a slightly lighter green along the hems. Its hood fell down over her eyes, shielding her face from those watching her, but not covering her vision enough not to be able to see any oncoming attacks while concealing the woman's identity. Both rider and horse looked as if they stepped out of a tale of elves or princesses.

But this was no ordinary girl. Nor was it an ordinary horse. The pair had been together as long as the horse could remember. The woman riding him had nursed him to health and away from his dieing mothers body. She cared for him, loved him, and that was all the horse believed he needed. Well besides food, a couple good apples, and a warm bed. Arriving at the lake the two stopped just outside the clearing, still within the trees. The young woman drew the slender rod of wood from its tight sheath on her thigh and made a small motion in the air, her voice a soft whisper as words poured from her lips. The tip of the wood burned a soft green alerting her that no one was near. This is why the girl was different. And why the horse was so different as well.

The girl was a witch, and her horse brought up with magic coursing through him and the air around him.

The blossoming witch swung a leg over the horses back, dismounting from it, and leading him by the reins she entered the pools clearing. It was a beautiful place. Soft grass rolled out from the forest and to the pools rocky edge creating a lush, green carpet on which to sit, or graze your horse. Willow trees dipped long branched into the crystal clear waters below, as a small waterfall splashed merrily into the pool which drained away in a small stream. It sparkled here with magic, with nature, with peace. It was the one place the maiden could go to just be herself.

After tying up her horse to a low branch on one of the trees encircling the glade, she reached into her little side pouch. From within she with drew a tiny book, a piece of cloth, a diminutive flask and a basket slightly larger than a females thumbnail. It all looked like it was made for small dolls to play with. Setting the peice of dark brown cloth on the ground and arranging the other tiny items on it, she held her wand aloft.

"Engorgio." She said softly and the items enlarged to regluar size. The cloth became a soft brown blanket, the book large and thick enough now for a human to read. A picnic basket with a large flask laid against it sat beside the book waiting to be opened and its contents eaten or drank. Turning to her horse the girl smiled brightly from under her hood as she flopped down onto the blanket.

"Well Aram? Do you think the grass is well enough to eat today?" She asked as she watched him. Laughing as he snorted at her and promptly started to eat said grass, she turned and looked through her own basket of food. Pulling a ham sandwhich out and settling down she pulled the book close to her. Humming, she opened _The Coming of Age_ and started to read munching on her sandwhich. Her grandmother had told her to read this, and the name intrigued her the moment she laid eyes on it.

"Well Aram, let's see what this is all about shall we?" She said softly and began dutifully reading the book.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R if you wish! Comments and tips welcome always.

Gwen.


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting on the run

**DISCLAIMER: You think if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have already made this happen? Dur I would've! I also do not own any copyrighted or trademarked material that I may or may not mention. Take that lawyer men! Wahahaha!**

Chapter Two: A meeting on the run.

A loud crash echoed through the large manor that had housed the great Malfoy family for generations. The house had once housed the famous mad despot Lord Voldimort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, while he went on a terror fueled campaign to destroy all the muggle born witches and wizards to preserve the purity of the wizarding race. Of course the Malfoy's being one of the purest bloodlines in the wizarding world, had been part of this. But not the way that everyone had thought they would be. Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman, long blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, tall thin model like body, but she was also sister to one Bellatrix Lestrange who had joined Tom's army of Death Eaters.

Now, Narcissa loved her sister, and in showing this love, also joined Tom in an effort to keep her sister, who was clinically insane, from danger. Lucius Malfoy her husband, who had joined because it was 'What Malfoys did' or some rubbish like that or was in it not to kill the muggle borns or mudbloods. But he was just to trying to ensure a safe world for Narcissa who was pregnant with their son Draco at the time, and because Narcissa joined he had to join in more to protect his growing family. Draco had never known any of this growing up. He couldn't know how much his parents loved him, how much they sacrificed for him, or the dark lord, as Voldimort liked to be called, would've taken him from them and used to torture them. Because Voldimort liked to hurt people, followers, innocents, anyone he could. Harry Potter had brought down the evil wizard and thus let the Malfoys free. But that's not why there was crashing and yelling in the manor. It was because one Pansy Parkinson was chasing the illustrious blonde boy, who had his father's good looks, his mother's eyes, and a combination of their slivery blonde hair. Though he was seventeen and his parents had wanted him to marry Pansy, he had convinced them that she was an insane bint bent on destroying the Malfoy family fortune, because in the war her father had been a Death Eater as well. And their considerable finances had all been wasted on Voldimorts endeavors. In a bid to continue to live the life of a spoiled brat, Pansy had decided when she was little that she would marry Draco and live like the princess she was. And now, she was chasing the poor boy.

He burst from the kitchen back door, and dashed into the woods. He may have been seeker but damn that girl was fast. Pansy came flying around the corner, her long black hair flying around her head as she dashed after him as he ran to the forest for salvation. Vines, branches, logs, all sorts of flora tried to trip, scratch, and hinder the fleeing teen. They were also making a huge amount of noise. The war had made them both stronger, and increased their endurance so Draco didn't know when this chase would end. They had already reached the border of the Malfoy property. Shrugging he darted onto the woods running faster. The forest was large around Malfoy Manor but not as large as everyone thought. There was a spell on it to seem as if it just kept going on, but in all reality, it was just a mini forest. He wasn't really supposed to go into the other half but now, running for half an hour he needed to find somewhere to hide. Running into the other half of the forest that wasn't on his property, he went towards where he heard water, maybe it was deep enough he could hide in it. He couldn't hurt Pansy, it was against his morals, and he hated hurting women. He had had to watch his mother and other women be _crucio'd_ under Lord Voldimorts reign. Sighing and getting tired he crashed into the clearing and there sat the most enchanting being.

* * *

The girl's head snapped up, as she heard something running. It was loud and obviously heading straight for her. Closing her book she grasped her wand tightly turning to the disturbance. Her hood falling down so that her face was revealed. Her honeyed hair tumbling around her face, as her large chocolate eyes looking for where the creature was coming from. Hermione Granger was looking better than before the war, she had grown into her body, but her grandmother was to thank for that. Though that body bore scars of that war, and so did her mind. It had made her stronger, both in will and physically, and faster, in mind and body. Quickly pulling her hood back up to conceal her identity, she sighed softly this was beginning to be taxing the constant vigilance. Her eyes widened beneath the hood as a blonde head followed by a lean 6 foot 2 body tumbled into the clearing. He was muscular, but not bulky, his hair hung in face softly, like an angel's halo. Draco Malfoy had just crash-landed in her glade. Sighing she knew that he was really no threat but why was the Slytherin boy running like the devil was after him. Seeing him staring at her she lifted her wand toward him.

"So, What would you like? Why are you here?" She questioned. She couldn't give away her identity; she didn't know what he would say to her if she did, so she would remain nameless to him. Watching him stare at her with a stunned look on his face. If she was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, best friend to the Boy Who Lived to Take all the Credit and his side kick Ron 'The Awesome' Weasley. Which was really just a self proclaimed title since none called him that but Lavender Brown, she would have laughed at him, sneering leaving him to his fate while taunting him. It was not how her parents and grandmother had taught her though. He looked clearly distressed and that on her lands would not do. She knew that his lands bordered her grandmothers but the Malfoys had thought it cursed and stayed away from it with a vengeance. Not even Voldimort had come here, and that was saying something to the crafty work of her ancestor's lies, and manipulation. They had spread the rumor that if a wizard wandered onto the lands, their powers would be drained. Not only that, if any had had a soul connection with the other, such as Harry and Tom had shared the others power would be drained as well.

Her ancestors who had been in the magical community, had all once in a while ventured onto the lands, coming back after suppressing their own powers and were tested coming out as having no powers. Thus the rumor spread, but it seems the youngest Malfoy didn't agree with the curse and was desperately running from what ever was chasing him. Said young man finally broke out of his revere when he heard his name being called behind him from a seemingly female voice. Sauntering towards her, covered in leaves, mud and dirt with his cheek scratched and hair mussed up, he bowed to her taking her hand in his, kissing it softly.

"My lady nymph, if you would so allow me to hide here with you. I would be eternally grateful." He stated looking over his shoulder nervously as the calling female grew closer. "The lady following me is most, shall we say unpleasant company." Sighing he looked at her trying to see into her eyes but was blocked by the hood.

Nodding Hermione gestured to hide behind her horse, to which he complied, and cast a _See Me Not _Charm on him disillusioning him if the girl did ever see over Aram's broad back. Leaning against Aram's other side; she picked her book up and continued reading as if nothing had ever happened sipping at intervals from a portable goblet she had pulled from the picnic basket. About five minutes passed before a raven haired, slightly pug faced girl dashed into the clearing from the same direction as Draco had. Sensing this was the girl he was running from Hermione never looked up from her book waiting instead for the girl to speak first. And speak first she did.

"You, girl, have you seen the most beautiful man on earth run through here?" She asked snottily, her hands resting on her hips as she looked down her scrunched nose at the girl leaning against the horse. Now Hermione remembered her. Draco Malfoy's stalker, pretend future wife, and Hogwarts main Slytherin slut, Pansy Parkinson was the one who was chasing the poor Slytherin King. No wonder he was running, she would be running if Pansy were trying to confess her undying love to her. A slow smile crossed her lips at the thought. Seeing the soft petal lips of the stranger turn into a smile, Pansy felt infuriated that this girl did not answer her right away.

"Peasant, you will answer me! Do you know whose land you are on? The great Malfoy family's private property that's whose!" She gloated around Hermione who just continued to pretend to read her book. This was becoming quiet entertaining. "And I shall be the newest Mrs. Malfoy so if you don't answer me and clear out of here I will have you arrested." Pansy obviously thought she had won. No one knew that Draco had declined her parents' marriage proposal, she could use that as leverage.

Thinking the girl would be soon begging for forgiveness and spilling everything, she was surprised greatly when the young woman rose from the ground gracefully, enough that Pansy envied her, and laughed right in Pansy's face. A soft tinkling sound that mingled perfectly into the forest around her. Again Pansy felt envy of the girl, her voice was light and pure, and her body was beautiful. All the right proportions though she was petite she had breasts that all men would want and hips that would easily bear her husband sons. She was exactly how Pansy wished and tried desperately to look. Well she also tried desperately to mimic Narcissa Malfoy, but that didn't really get her anywhere because the woman would never share her grooming tips with Pansy.

The maiden tossed her cloak over one shoulder and cocked her hips to the side, one fist resting on the protruding hip, the other hanging straight hidden in the cloak. Her long, femininely muscled legs made hate burn in Pansy's gut. Just who was this girl?

"It is you Miss," Hermione finally said, again not giving away that she knew exactly who everyone was. "That don't know where you are." She raised the hand that was on her hips and made a motion that was to encompass the entire area. Looking straight at Pansy, giving her the stare she used on her best friends, which usually unnerved them even if they could see it and it was obviously working on Pansy. This was her land not Malfoy's. She'll see, they'll both see you don't mess with her even if they didn't know who she was.

"This land, thought to be cursed, has belonged to my family for generations. You Miss crossed the Malfoy border about 4 kilometers back. You are currently on Starley lands. I suggest that you leave soon." At this Hermione sunk onto the back of Aram, not needing to see Draco's face to know it was shocked and confused. Pansy's face was in utter outrage she was seething. How could this girl act as if she was Pansy's superior! She was Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Camilla and Gustof Parkinson, future wife of Draco Malfoy. No one was to talk to her like that; she was queen of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione pulled her wand, with a swish and a softly uttered command everything was packed back into her satchel and Aram was already standing. Looking down at Pansy's astonished face, she sneered her best 'I'm a Malfoy, I'm better than you' sneer. She had seen it enough in her time to be able to mimic it perfectly on command. "Now leave before I call the Malfoy's and tell them of your trespassing. And I never saw your beautiful boy."

Pansy started to stumble backwards as she saw the girls' long beautiful wand pointed straight at her.

"I'll get you, no one talks to Pansy Parkinson like that. Draco won't stand for his fiancée to be disgraced like this! You'll regret it!" And with that, Pansy ran in the direction that she came from desperately trying to get to the safety of the Malfoy property. Draco disillusioned himself and stepped out from behind Aram. He grinned as he listened to Pansy run from the clearing.

"Thank you so much! Who are you so that I may thank you properly?" Turning to look at the beautiful woman his eyes widened as he saw that she had disappeared from sight into the forest atop her stallion. Just like a wood nymph.

'_I wish I knew who she was. Why was she here? Will I ever see you again?' _He thought as he slowly began to walk back towards the manor. Hopefully Pansy would've gotten tired and left his house by the time he got back. And maybe Cotton would have dinner done and a bath drawn as well. Shrugging he continued onward thinking of his mysterious savior and if he would ever see her again.

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter Three! Please read and review! It would be so wonderful! Thank you Thank you! See you in Secrets of the Forest Chapter Three!

~Gwen


	4. Chapter Three: Obsidian Curse

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. And now onto chapter three!

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Harry Potter? No. Do I make money off this? No. Is it fun to write? HELL YES!**

In a land long thought cursed, a thick deep fog slowly rolled through the trees. It clung to the leaves, the moss, everything, leaving behind a wet, sticky, feeling of cold depression. Moonlight fought valiantly to penetrate the darkness that seemed to writhe and breathe within the forest but it was sucked into the void. No birds rustled their feathered bodies in the trees as they slept, no wolves prowled around searching for prey, nothing but misted white figures that seemed to be the fog itself roaming the forest moved within the darkness. It was as if it was eating every sound, all warmth.

No animal life lived within this forest, though plant life flourished no animal could eat the glimmering foliage. Darkness had seeped into every part of the trees, then poured out to poison the water, the surrounding ferns, tall grasses, lichen and mosses. To contaminate the very air of the forest, enough that you could feel it slither into your lungs trying to squeeze the air out of them, killing you, robbing you of your very existence. If anyone dared to venture into the forest during the night, they were never seen again. It was said that if you listened on a full moon, you could still hear their death screams as life was stolen from them. In the daylight, evil still hung like a shroud but it was not as powerful. This allowed people to search for their missing comrades. But it was as if the very ground and fog had eaten away the bones and flesh leaving not even footprints of its victims behind.

They were right but oh so very wrong at the same time. The fog did eat the bodies, but it trapped the souls of the dead within it. So as their friends searched and called, the captured souls could only scream silent warnings of danger, silent cries of sorrow. One man, Otheniel Peverell, created the fog. A hundred years ago, in this very forest he had started his campaign to rid the world of all magical children born unto non-magical folk. He wished to dominate the world and force the world of the muggles into slavery. Bestowed with powers that made him great, burdened with a mind free of remorse, of guilt, he felt only anger and hate. He would've been a sorcerer of great caliber, a wizard with very, very few equals. But his soul had never been in the light, had never sought it either. He was a necromancer; a dark wizard with even darker powers, and a soul made from the vapors of hell itself. His face had been said to rival angels, to rival the gods. Driving women and men alike into a lustful insanity. But this was not to be his fate, to be ruler of that time, of that age.

Many had banded together, but they had been cut down by his hordes of demon-like men who fought with hellfire burning in their eyes, inside there souls. Until two had stood up to him, had stopped him by sealing him deep with in this forest, in an endless sleep of near death. Carved onto a facade of rock that jutted up in the very center of the forest, was the ancient language of the High Elves.

They weren't the same as house elves they were stronger in powers and physically. Human like in appearance, but more beautiful. Slender bodies, long hair every color of earth, sky and water imaginable. Eyes that seemed to never end but go on into fathomless mystery. Enchanting grace with a feel for all things that resided in the universe their magic was incredibly potent. As if the earth and heavens had drenched these beings in pure love and power to let them take care and cherish the earth. This was the race of the two that had stopped Otheniel before. The race that encased him in crystal and sent him deep into the rock, leaving warnings written the their ancient language so that none would break the seal.

But time had weakened it, and the birth of Tom Maravolo Riddle had weakened it even more. Enough that Otheniels mind could leak out, and whisper to his dear cousin's descendant and warping his mind so that he would try to finish Otheniels work. But a mere boy of sixteen had defeated him. Infuriated his powers broke free of the crystal smashing it and the surrounding rock. He had finally been released from his prison and he would take revenge on the elves of the earth, on the muggleborns who taint this land, and on all humanity for their sins.

His tall frame unwound from the curled position it was in and he stepped out of the shimmering shards that lay around him. Long dark hair swirled around his hips as the moonlight finally cut through the fog, lighting the body that had long been encased in darkness. High elegant cheekbones, small soft lips, a straight aristocratic nose, softly shaped azure eyes that gleamed with hate. His tall muscled frame hit 6 foot 5 and a long black trench coat covered his arms as tight leather riding pants of dark obsidian clung to muscular legs. His chest was pale and gleamed in the moonlight, as the large earrings that hung and dangled from his ears in designs that were soaked in Black Magic. Thick-soled boots encased his calves and protected his feet as he made his way through his forest to finally take on the outside world. It was time for them all to pay.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please Review! This is really the longest story I have really written. It's so nice of you all to review. Your all so wonderful! *cries* Thank you to my wonderful editor, Alex for all your hard work so far! Lets continue to write and have fun!

~Gwen


	5. Chapter Four: Why She Cries

Hello~ Sorry for not updating all that fast, I was having trouble on where to start off but its alright now! I hope you all can enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter, except for all the books. I dont own any trademarks either.**

**Chapter Four: Why She Cries.**

The ceiling of her room was a nice shade of mint, soft, calm soothing, like the forest. She liked the forest. Sad chocolate swirled amber eyes followed the lines of soft cream that swirled and danced through the mint on her roof. Hermione Granger had been moved to tears many times, most of them due to either animal/house elf rights and or torture, and stupid idiotic boys who never seem to realize that girls aren't just play things. But now she was almost in that dreaded state of tears because of a stupid book. Yes, Hermione Jean Granger hated a book, and this book wasn't even Divination. The book was on the race of creatures called High Elves. High Elves were said to be almost mythical and enchanting due to their beautiful slender appearance, wide slightly almond shaped eyes, slightly but elegantly pointed ears and awesome raw talent in magic. All things magic too, not just potions, lotions and spells. Speaking with nature, well that was as easy as breathing. Finding the perfect potions ingredients, a walk in the park. Learning to turn into the animal spirit that resided in your soul, as easy as stopping to smell a very beautiful rose. It seemed as if being a High Elf was all flowers, sunshine and rainbows to the wizards of the world. They looked up to these beings that had helped them first cultivate the burgeoning magic that was in their eternal souls.

But the Elven people had dark secrets that they kept from the humans. Secrets that Hermione had just found out. One of these secrets was that while elves were basicly immortal, they could still get sick, could still die, and could still be killed. Another was one that the female elves jealously guarded that their bodies were almost in a constant state of mother hood. While their lower feminine parts knew that they weren't pregnant or that they didn't have any offspring, their breasts were always round and full with life giving milk. Now you would think that it wasn't something big to worry about, that while breast milk was full of nutrients and such, it wouldn't need to be jealously guarded. This was because the elven females were the more powerful of the sexes, because they held, nurtured and protected life and life's beginnings inside of them. Thus making them more connected with the earth, with nature, and with the universe itself. The milk that they produced was one that strengthened magic; it was the mother's milk that helped create that deep soul bond with everything giving the babe access to amazing powers as they grew. It cured poisons when ingested, and since it was made to give life, it held more nutrients in it than any other food or drink. This was due to the babes needy burning of fats, sugars, and such while trying not only to survive, but create a bond between it and its mother, and through its mother, nature herself.

Elves were also creatures that lived in a constant balance. While some were evil, and some were good, most tried to just live quietly neutral in forests and near streams, their motto: Harm non, Help None. All this was well and good but if an elf decided to jump off the neutral train and straight into evil, well lets say they go bad, really bad. They poison the earth, kill others, and eat babies to try to steal their magic. And when they fall into the side of good, well they become self-sacrificing heroes in stories and ballads known as fallen angels and such, creating miracles and throwing themselves into dangerous acts to save the world.

But that wasn't why Hermione was upset. No, it was because the female elves, to keep them from being forced into marriages or raped, or kidnapped for their beauty and talents, were decidedly unattractive until they came of age. Some were fat and full of acne, some were so thin and flat that they could slip through places almost unnoticed. But when they hit the Age of Coming, their 18th year, they grew in bursts, first their hair would tame from either frizzy masses or become bouncy and shiny from flat dull, plain hair. Their eyes would be next, going from an ordinary plain, unimaginable shade of normal, brightening and glowing, with tendrils of their power creating swirling, writhing patterns in the irises, each the shade of the elves power. Males then would begin to get muscles, to help them defend and take care of the females, growing broad and tall, thick ropes of muscles running up and down their bodies creating perfect, beautiful living Adonis', but the females began to fill out as well. But in other ways, like their breasts growing and becoming full heavy globes, pounds of fat sliding from their waists creating neat little tucked in waists that make girls green with envy. And their hips widened to accommodate a baby's weight easily. But the women didn't just become living goddesses of beauty, strong feminine muscles lined legs and arms, tightened on their stomachs and thrummed strong up their backs.

While the men may protect them and the babes, the females were vicious when it came to protecting their young, often making them go almost insane in the fight to save their babies lives. That was one of the most well kept secrets. That the peaceful race that the humans and world saw, was a veneer that covered almost unbridled power, and ruthlessness to protect their race. Yes, elves were kind, gentle and peaceful. They loved to take care of things and loved almost everyone. But one never messed with the younglings. If you did a vengeful mother would gladly be feeding your eyeballs while you were still attached to them and alive, to crows, ravens or other scavenger birds who viciously tear apart their prey. The new adult elves were now also able to mate and procreate now that they had reached their Age of Coming. And this is why Hermione Granger had finally dissolved into tears. About six months before her 18th birthday her grandmother had come to her with a small smile on her face and told her about the world of the High Elves. As well as telling her that she was a part of this illustrious world, though the rest of the population thought that the High Elves either dropped off the face of the planet or had died out. And Hermione was now of age. She had gotten her book a few weeks ago, just two weeks exactly from the day of her birth, and she had already noticed changes. Her hair had started to fall to her butt in soft luscious curls that made her stare in wonder as she ran her fingers through the thick silky ringlets. Her face had thinned a little, losing the baby fat, and giving her a refined look. Her unremarkable brown eyes turning into liquid chocolate orbs with swirls of her amber power swirling though them. Her lips were bow shaped with a full bottom, making them look like they were almost in a constant pout and stained in a constant soft pink hue. She had lost weight around her middle but for while she though it had just moved down to her butt. She found that it had not but her hips had widened significantly. And her breasts, well, her breasts grew from a nice but smallish B cup to a full, heavy, and creamy skinned D cup that she glared at everyday. They had also started to become achy and sometimes hard to the touch, though she hadn't known why. Now she did, her body thought she had a baby. Great.

Her mother was elven as well, but she was elven equivalent to a wizarding squib. No matter how much milk she had been fed, she had no powers; she was just like a non-magical human. Hermione, who could feel the power in her mother, had wondered why she was like that. But now she knew, it wasn't her mother's powers in her, it was the ancestor's powers. They had transferred down to Hermione, combining with her own significant elven and wizarding magic made the new 18 year old very, very powerful. This is why she was so easily top of her class, why she had mastered everything so easily in years 1 though 6. Because it was ingrained into her genetic memory already, that's why she was so advanced.

Sobbing she buried her face into the soft, lilac pillow that lay on the bed in her room at her parents house. Today she was to go to Diagon Alley and get her things for the last year at school, her books, quills, parchment, robes, shoes and the like. She was to meet up with Ronald Weasley, whom she was in love with and had recently started to date, her brother like best friend Harry Potter, who was the boy who lived to kick Voldimort's ass, and Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend, sixth year Gryffindor and Hermione's only girl friend. She hadn't seen them all summer, spending time with her grandmother whom, surprise, surprise was the High priestess of the elves. She was the one who over saw protection of the race, quieted fights, settled them too, and kept everyone in line. So now Hermione was not only the brightest witch of her age, but elven royalty. To her it was just another reason to cry. She wondered how they would take her changed appearance.

"Hermione, dear!" Her mother called up the stairs worried not only because of all that was dropped on her daughter so fast, but also because she could hear the heart wrenching sobs coming from the girls room. "If we don't go, we'll be late to meet your little friends!"

Hearing her mother call her she stood up, grabbing her wand as she walked toward her closet in just a small pair of silk forest green panties. Pulling on a matching bra, she looked over her selections. Shrugging and going for casual not chic and trendy, she pulled a faded pair of jeans from the drawer in her closet and pulled them on, enjoying the feel of them sliding comfortably into place. They fit snug around her hips and ass, defining it, as well as being snug down to her knees. At her knees they flared slightly but not enough to be a real flair, more like just hung a little loosely with a hole ripped in the knee on the left side, and a worn patch on the other knee. A small hole was also just in the back right pocket, not through enough to see her panties, just through the outer part of the pocket that made it so she couldn't use it. All in all, while being comfortable, they made her ass and legs look sexy, casual, though she didn't know it. A frown crossed her sensual lips as she looked at her top selection. Shaking her head at the frilly cute tops, she grabbed an old T-shirt with 'Beautiful Witch' written in elegant gold writing, while the shirt itself was black. It was old and only came to about her navel because of her new breasts but that was okay, it was cute. Grabbing a plain light black zip up the front jacket from a hanger, she shrugged it on as she ran down the stairs.

Standing in front of the hallway mirror that was hanging above a small table that she left her purse on she eyed her face and hair. Searching through her purse she pulled a tube a pink lip-gloss out, and using her finger she applied it to her lips. Frowning again she grabbed the extra mascara as well she flicked it along her already full lashes enchanting them and her eyes. Smiling at her new 'fresh' face, that looked a lot less like she had been crying now. She pulled her tumbling curls back and up into a high ponytail snapping the black tie from around her wrist around the thick hair to keep it in place. Nodding in acceptance of her appearance, she grabbed the purse that looked kind of like a woven over the shoulder bag. It was covered with lots of pins and buttons on it depicting animal rights, magic love, hearts, skulls, stars and anything she could get her hands on. Slinging it over her shoulder as she slipped her bright neon green trainers on over her clean white ankle socks.

Sticking her wand in her purse and checking that she had her wizarding money and book list in her bag as well, she ran towards her mom who was waiting in the car. Diagon Alley awaited along with her friends and semi-normalcy. She didn't notice the overly thick new letter from Hogwarts sitting on the kitchen table in her hurry, or she would've been a little more excited to meet her friends.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review! Thank you again to Alex who is a wonderful proofreader and editor. Fixed things I thought I already fixed... Anyways, choco-chip brownies for him! See you in the next chapter, lovelies!

~Gwen 3


	6. Chapter Five: The World Outside Turns

**_Here you go darlings! Chapter Five! Im so sorry it took so long, I had to get it just right and I dont even think I did this time. Hopefully all you darling readers think that its fine. Anyways, Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other trademark mentioned in this story. However, Phay is mine._**

**Key:**

"Hi! I like ponies!" = Talking.

_'I wish I could tell everyone my love of horses.'_ = Thinking.

**Chapter Five: The World Outside Never Stops Turning_  
_**

Ginny Weasley was a beautiful, 5 foot 8 girl who was 16 and had long softly curling hair that was the color of dark crimson flames. Her parents didn't have a lot of money or a lot of anything really but two things. Family and love, they had lots of that. Ginny was from a large family. She had her mother and father, and all her older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, and Ron. But in the war she had lost a brother, Fred, and George had lost his ear. It was horrible. But Harry Potter and her dear brother Ron had stopped the ruddy bastard. Sure, Hermione had helped a little but she didn't really do any real fighting of the dark lord.

Now, you have to understand that Ginny wasn't really an evil girl, she just loved Harry since forever, and not in the way that she adored Ron. While Ron was one of her beloved and precious older brothers, Harry Potter was the love of Ginny' s life. The entire time that Ron and Harry were at Hogwarts, and she knew that Harry was friends with Ron, Ginny had planned to be best friend and little sister to Ron, and beloved girlfriend of Harry. It would be the three of them as a team, forever. But that had been ruined by one, fuzzy hair genius by the name of Hermione Jean Granger. Now Ginny had hated the fact that another girl had taken her prized place as the last link in an almost unbreakable friendship, but was reassured that Hermione would never take Ginny's coveted place as Harry's future wife. She didn't feel threatened by Hermione because well, Hermione was ugly, and Ron loved her. It was obvious the acne prone, buck toothed, frizzy haired, short girl would never really look outside of her books to see Harry. And after Ginny had snatched up the real man, she would quietly marry Ron like a good little bookworm and be happy not knowing what she was missing.

Again I'll have to remind you that Ginny isn't all that evil at all. She's just a regular insecure teen girl, and little vindictive and over protective of that which she finds hers. And Harry was hers. Her and Hermione are actually great friends, when Ginny doesn't think that Hermione is straying to far from her brother and to close to Harry. And all was right in Ginny's world as she walked down Diagon Alley with her hand in her beloved's and her brother at her side. In her rightful place as she looked for the head of bushy hair that signified her best female friend. Hermione could be spotted a mile away with her hair a mess, nose in a book. Laughing to herself Ginny smiled up at Harry in an adoring way, as her brother looked on slightly protectively and jealously of his best friend.

It's what Ron had always wanted, someone like his mother who would look after him and love him, staying at home and taking care of his children. Sighing he smiled at the luckiness of his best friend and sister. And Ginny smiled right back; all was perfect in her world as Ginny hugged her brother to her side. Hearing Hermione's voice calling out her name behind her, Ginny spun around to hug her best girlfriend and Ginny's perfect world fell apart.

Breasts bouncing softly, hair bouncing in perfect ringlets, legs pumping was a goddess running straight at them, her hand waving high in the hair so that they could see her because of her short stature. A being straight from myth it seemed was heading straight for the trio. And it was Hermione's voice coming straight from the blasted angels pretty little pouty mouth. The amber haired girl launched herself at Ginny hugging her tight, telling Ginny how much she missed her and how wonderful she looked as Ginny's world slowly crumbled around her. And with two twin gasps from behind her Ginny knew her world was fully destroyed. Hermione Granger had become the one thing that kept Ginny from hating her, beautiful.

One small foot after the other stepped from the back seat of a dark blue sedan after it found a place to park not far from the Leaky Cauldron Pub. The pub was a place where wizards and a few muggles, mingled alike for food, drink and a place to stay. It was also the gateway from the muggle world, to Diagon Alley, the magical shopping district in London, well, one of them. There were hundreds of Alleys that the wizards frequented but the group of friends had only been down two, Diagon and Knockturn Alley. While Diagon was a wonderful alley filled with people calling to friends, and shops brimming with patrons and goods, Knockturn was the complete opposite.

It was dark, dank, smell, foul, and all other sorts of plain not nice things. Witches and wizards of questionable intent walked the alley, buying things of even more questionable content. Brothels were down that alley, dark potionieers and suppliers, book shops full of texts that were cursed and shops of things that weren't all that light and good. Most respectable wizarding folk didn't go down there, unless absolutely needed for you could get seriously injured or robbed of everything you have, including parts of your body. Hermione herself had been down there multiple times. In her adventures with Harry and Ron had led her down there in the first place, curiosity and the need for darker texts to help in her studies and potions ingredients that weren't sold in Diagon Alley led her down the malicious alley more often.

Humming to herself, Hermione maneuvered her way through the bar and out the back. Her parents close behind, she tapped the bricks in the correct order and they slowly shifted and moved into the archway leading into the hustling Alley. Smiling and waving to her parents, who once again looked slightly frightened and confused, she stepped through and into the alley.

"Hermione, dear, don't forget your meeting us at that nice iced cream shop!" Her mother called after her as she disappeared into the crowd, male eyes wandering after Hermione's form as she wormed her way through the crowds.

Violent crimson hair bobbed above the crowd and Hermione knew that she had found her friends and dearest boyfriend. Eyes locking onto her target, the flaming hair that no one couldn't recognize, she bolted towards them, a smile bright across her lips. Her hand waved wildly as high in the air as she could get it, calling their names loudly, Hermione knew that they would notice her. Her small feet ran a fast tattoo against the cobbled walk as she ran full bore towards the small trio walking ahead of her. The sound of her feet matching the throb of her heart, in which the pain of being back in the wizarding world, in a place in which she had to hide, brought. Shaking her head Hermione smiled even brighter to mask the pain and screams from her heart.

Though being as clever as she is, Hermione never noticed that every male on the street had turned to see her burst through them, leaving awed male citizens in her wake. Her thousand watt smile only adding to the stunned effect she had tossed them into. Wives and girlfriends had to prod their respective male counterparts forward, as single men of all ages checked their hair, teeth, and breath. But seeing her launch herself at the pretty redhead that had the Harry Potter behind her they sighed and went on their way as well.

Hermione herself though, wrapped her arms around one of her only female friends and grinned brightly around the shocked girls' body at the two boys who stood behind the tall redheaded girl. Harry Potter had grown too around 6 foot 1 and had a thin, but muscular build, obviously from training to be a seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and training to take down one of the evilest wizards of all time. His bright emerald eyes peeked out from behind rounded glasses, and from under a messy black fringe of hair. His hair was as out of control and wind swept as usual, but it was all right. It looked good on him. And Ron stood there, slightly thicker than Harry, and definitely taller. At 6 foot 4 Ron towered over poor little Hermione. Shining cornflower blue eyes peered down at her with humor and happiness, from under a long fringe of flaming red hair. He had let it grow out, and his bangs covered half his face, when he didn't have them swept to the side, the rest of the mane of red, tied with a neat little thong at the back of his neck. Smirking roguishly at her as Ron held open his arms.

"Hermione! Is that you?" Smiling Ron reached around the stunned Ginny to take Hermione into his arms swinging Hermione's slight frame around in circles. "You look amazing Mione! What happened?" Setting the laughing girl down Ron watched as his girlfriend was swept up into another crushing hug from their mutual best friend. Sending Ron a huge smile, though none of the best friends noticed that her eyes never smiled back at them like usual, Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

"I could tell you the same thing Ronald. I only recognized you because of your hair color." Laughing off the questions she knew she couldn't answer, Hermione skipped happily down the street a few steps. Turning to her friends she held her arms wide open, unknowingly having both boys stare at her newly acquired chest, and Ginny sigh in sadness and jealousy. The torn girl was putting her all into being happy for her friends. Harry and Ginny were so obviously in love that she couldn't bare to have them sad, and Ron, her beloved Ron never handled sad girls well. As she had said before he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. While Hermione's emotions ripped and turned inside her, and she screamed in pain and sorrow of every exception her friends and acquaintances had made for her because of her false 'blood type'. The way they used smaller words when explaining magical things to her, the way they passed it off as being 'born in the wizarding world' and leaving her clueless. The pain she went through knowing that she had no choice but to keep the secret was tearing at her heart and stomach to herself and away from those she trusted most, she motioned towards the stores around them.

"Aren't we going to get shopping?" She wondered dragging Ginny up beside her, who smiled at the slight girl realizing that she wasn't really trying to steal Harry today, seeing as Hermione was dating her brother, stopped plotting to cut the beautiful ringlets from the elder girls head. This question woke the boys from their trance and had them nodding vigorously to Hermione's suggestion. And while tears coursed in rivers inside her heart, Hermione's smile shone bright and wide at her friends as she dragged the groaning boys towards Flourish and Blots Bookstore.

The comforting smell of parchment, ink, and books wrapped around Hermione as she entered the bookshop, the small bell ringing to let the proprietor know that customers had entered. It helped ease the heartache, the pain. She was welcomed here, amongst the books and parchment. Here she had to keep no secrets, none of the pretenses. Hermione could just be herself. Looking at the isles upon isles of books she set to work. Searching the shelves in an expert manner of a well-trained and true bookworm and researcher, Hermione dropped book after book into the baskets that her friends carried behind her.

This was her routine; the boys never read the book list. She had it memorized already, along with Ginny's. She could find the books needed in her sleep. One of her small feet stamped roughly against the floor in agitation as she desperately tried to reach Transfiguration of the Mind, Heart, and Everything Else! By one Midi Ann Hicklepoot, for all of them but Ginny. Sighing she pulled her wand from her bag and accio'd them down from the book shelf before Ron even got close enough to help her. Or any of the other wizards who had see the beautiful girl struggling for the book from snatching them up for her. Humming she continued on her way, using the books to ease the worry she felt inside and to ignore Ginny's small comments on how her hair was messy, or how her shirt was not her age.

Why was it now that her grandmother and family decided to dredge up the past and ruin her perfectly happy life? Why was it now she went through all these weird changes? How did she end up in a mess like her families? Where her dad was a little awkward around her, and her mother hovered like a humming bird on caffeine? Her smile wavered slightly as she looked at the books in front of her, Ron and Harry never noticing because they were once again in the wonderful world of Quidditch and Ginny had seen some of her girl friends and had run from Hermione's book shopping madness. Hermione had to do something else, had to stop thinking, her tears had almost broken through to the surface.

Shaking her head almost violently, which did earn her odd looks from the boys, she dropped two more books into the boys baskets. Pulling couple books from the shelf and putting it in her own basket, which was for Ginny, she looked around to see what she missed. Quills, parchment and ink were next on her list. Stepping away from the shelves of books, she twisted and turned through the isles heading straight for the selection of quills and inks.

Her fingers trailed across the spines of the books as she walked, Harry, Ron and Ginny's chatter of Quidditch and sports droned in her ears as her eyes went slightly unfocused as her body took the needed turns to take Hermione to her destination. Stopping in front of rows of parchment, she hefted a few, quiet giant rolls of it into each of the four baskets, putting even more in the one designated to herself. Hermione didn't try to kid herself, she knew the boys wouldn't use near as much as her, and thus weighted this into her collection of materials. Frowning at the two male teens' lack of enthusiasm over their studies, Hermione turned to what she loved to use for notes. The large roll of parchment was for essays and the like for the teachers, but Hermione preferred bound notebooks for all of her notes.

Turning to the shelves of notebooks, Hermione looked over the selection. A frown fluttered across her lips at not only the price but also the quality of the books. Her muggle notebooks and pens would work just was well, if not better. Leaning down to look at the lower shelves a thin, leather bound notebook caught her eye. Tugging it out, Hermione marveled at the soft, buttery coffee colored leather. It had an embossed cover as well. A willow tree graced the front, it's tendril like branches swaying, caught in a breeze forever, or so she thought. Slowly the tree's branches started to sway, and blow across the enchanted cover. Awe blossomed in Hermione's eyes as she looked down at the book in her hands. Small, smooth looping cursive writing in the lower right hand corner of the book glittered in gold.

"Bella Pensieri." Hermione whispered reading the lettering pressed into the leather. 'Beautiful Thoughts, huh?' She thought to herself, her fingers trailing over the pattern soaking it in. Flipping it open, beautiful ruled parchment greeted her eyes. The parchment looked old, but felt new, and the dark indigo lines to write on looked faded into the parchment. You could still see them, but it was an inspired look. Small willow leaves trailed down the inner side of the page giving it an earthy look as well. Flipping the pages, she noticed a small noted tapped to the inside of the cover. Grinning she read the charms placed on the book. The cover art was obviously charmed, but the book its self was charmed to never run out of pages to write in, but it was always thin, light, and easy to hide. Nodding happily she placed it in her book basket and moved onto the quills and ink.

"That's an awful expensive book, Herms. Are you sure you and your muggle parents can afford it?" Ginny's smooth, though slightly bitchy in tone, voice cut through Hermione's contemplation of whether she should get an eagle, or falcon quill. Turning to the redhead Hermione's head tilted to the side. The others hadn't acknowledged her in a while.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My grandmother gave me some extra spending money so I'll just get it with that." Ron and Ginny's eyes widened at the mention that Hermione was buying it with just her 'extra' spending money, not the stuff that Hermione carefully calculated, and used to the max for her school books. She was good at budgeting, and usually wouldn't spend any money on anything she didn't think she would absolutely need. Shaking his head Ron leaned closer to his girlfriend eying the quills she was looking at.

"I think you should just get a normal owl quill for notes. I mean, its just notes." Smiling at her, Ron really thought he was giving her good advise, but Hermione had already decided to buy muggle notebooks, pens, and pencils for her notes. It was quicker than constantly dipping the quill in ink, and it kept her more organized.

"Ron, I already have things for notes, and such. I'm looking for quills to use for my new journal." Flashing the boy a smile so not to offend him she continued. "I mean, if I'm getting a fancy journal, I should get a fancy quill and some neat ink too shouldn't I?" Laughing at Ginny nodded wisely at pairing the beautiful journal with quills and ink equally as nice, Hermione sighed inwardly at the lack of connection and common ground her and her friends had.

"Hermione, I think you should get the golden eagle quill." Came Harry's quiet suggestion, and immediately Ginny was nodding in accord with him, while Ron still looked thoughtful. Harry looked around as well and decided to pick out his own quill and ink, picking up a few generic owl quills along with four wells of midnight black ink, one of red, one of orange, and a purple ink well also. Ginny, taking the hint from Harry, also started to look and carefully select quills that she found beautiful from the different owl ones. Soon red, black, pink, purple and blue ink joined the quills in Ginny's basket.

"What are you going to get Ron?" Hermione asked, as she herself picked up two golden eagle and four snowy owl quills, three wells of black ink for her essays, two of forest green to go with her journal, three of red for corrections and one of, surprisingly to her friends, violet also for her journal. Blinking she looked at the end of the quills in her hand. They looked just like the nibs of the calligraphy set her mother had gotten her in the summer before her first year so that she could learn to write with the quills. Looking at her friends she posed a question to Harry since the others wouldn't understand.

"Harry, do you enjoy writing with quills? Wouldn't pens be easier?" She asked watching for body language like her grandmother had taught her. His nonchalant shrug and picking up of the snowy owl quill she had set down confirmed it. He hadn't heard a word she said.

"What ever a pen is, it can't be a good quill." Ron said as Ginny nodded vigorously in agreement, her long red waves bouncing up and down around her face.

"Yeah, stop being such a muggle Hermione. You're a witch now, remember?" Ginny added, looking thoroughly confused. Hermione sighed and shook her head towards her friends. Would they ever want to learn about her world?

"Yeah, I know I'm a witch, Gin." Looking out the window of the shop, Hermione turned, taking her basket from Ron and headed towards the till at the front of the store. "Come on, we still have to get our school robes." Setting the basket on the counter, the cashier wrapped each of her items and placed them in a paper bag. Pulling out her money pouch, she handed the girl behind the counter the right amount of change. Smiling the 19-year old girl flicked her black bangs out of her eyes, and straightened the long black ponytail as her thin square wire frame glasses slide down her nose.

"Have luck today with finding everything, Hermione?" The young woman had secretly tutored Hermione in first year, teaching her the correct wand movements, and had helped Hermione figure out how to brew the pollyjuice potion in her second year. Though the black haired girl was a year older, Hermione thought the world of her.

"Yeah, Phay, I got everything." Smiling Hermione dropped the correct change into Phay's hand, and giggled as Phay leaned over the counter to kiss Hermione's cheek, leaving a crimson lip print. Phay was part of the high elves as well, a little more free spirited than the others, but still a good person to go to. Phay had knee length pin straight hair, that she usually kept up in a high ponytail, was the same height as Hermione, and had piercing violet eyes, that were usually behind black wire frame glasses. Her full luscious lips were almost always painted in a bright crimson, or another shocking color. Black, purple, orange, Phay had had it painted on her lips. Today, she had on catholic schoolgirls uniform, black fishnet stockings; black ballet flats and netted finger-less gloves. Her eyes were done with smoky grays and blacks enhancing the bright violet and shocking crimson lipstick. Hermione had always admired the way that Phay could go from looking like a gothic babe, to cute librarian, to princess like in mere minutes. There was a difference between Hermione and Phay though. While the clan of High Elves Hermione was from was a very earthy, loving, grounded clan, Phay's clan was much different. Phay was from the clan of the Sky and Stars. This gave her an air of mystery and oddness that most people stayed away from. Leaning over Hermione hugged the older girl close and kissed Phay's cheek.

"May the heavens shine bright upon you my sister." Phay whispered softly into Hermione's ear, while Ron who was standing behind the embracing girls, stared at the roundness of Hermione's ass.

"Hey, Mione, since when were you pretty?" He asked, not clueing in as Phay's eyes narrow towards him. Hermione though smiled and hummed happy that her boyfriend had called her pretty.

"And may the earth embrace and nourish you sister of my heart." Hermione whispered to Phay, releasing the older girl and moving out of the way to move to the front door, waiting on the others to pay so they could go get fitted for their robes. As the others walked towards her laughing, Hermione smiled and held open the door for them. Stepping out into the bright sunshine, she turned to the others.

"I just need to ask my mom to go get some stuff for me in muggle London, I'll be right back." Smiling at Harry, Ginny who was holding on to Harry's arm as he carried her bag, and Ron who was desperately trying to sneak towards the Sugar Shoppe across the road Hermione waited for them to respond. Ginny just waved as Ron nodded quickly and shot off towards the Sugar Shoppe, Harry following dragging his poor redheaded girlfriend behind her. Shrugging Hermione turned and ran towards the ice cream shop near the Leaky Cauldrons entrance. People's shoulders bounced against Hermione's as she shouted 'sorry', and 'excuse me' each and every time she accidentally hit someone in the crush of the crowd. Crashing full force into a hard chest, Hermione bounced off landing on her ass as she picked up her scattered books along with the person's packages that she hit.

"I'm so sorry!" She told them handing the packages into the strong ivory male hands. "I'm in a rush to tell my parents to go get me some muggle notebooks, pens, and a good calligraphy set, with a really nice pen, and lots of ink colors. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry!" She ranted as she picked herself up and uttering another apology she rushed off in a whirlwind of caramel curls and toffee eyes. Leaving behind her stunned, quicksilver eyes and wind tossed platinum blond hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Thank you all for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing... or maybe even more! Please Read and Review! And I'll see you all in Chapter Six! Oh! Once again thank you thank you to Alex for helping me with editing! We love you Alex!**_

_**~Gwen**_


	7. Chapter Six: The Cries of A Child

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter gang, I wish i did, I mean who wouldn't want to own Draco Malfoy? But alas I do not. I do own Phay though, and ALL POETRY that is not quoted with an Author attached. Its my original works and I will be very very angry at those who take it from me. I work hard on it. I also do not own any trademarked merchandise so you cant sue me fools! WAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Cries of a Child  
**

_These tears that I cry_

_In the deepest heart of hearts_

_Is unknown to those around me._

_This body is not my own._

_This body belongs to something else._

_Changes rip through it._

_My body says that I should be like the earth_

_Constantly feed my children._

_So I always will be ready_

_So my body will always wait._

_For those children to feed._

_This is the price of knowledge._

_This is the price of power._

_To be constantly be,_

_The power in the liquid,_

_As it rush down the small ones throat._

_Giving it life,_

_Giving it health._

_Strength and hope._

_A most powerful ingredient._

_For the most dark and light potions._

_My body will forever produce this._

_My life will always be endangered by this._

_All because I am connected,_

_So connected,_

_So close to the earth who birthed my people._

_The earth who birthed me._

_My duty to them I will keep._

_These secrets I will never tell._

_There are ones who sleep,_

_Waiting until its time to walk the earth again._

_Helpless to others,_

_Waiting and hoping for their loved ones._

_I must protect them._

_A vow I make in silence._

_I am sorry my friends._

_But I am not one of you anymore._

Her pen flashed across the paper of the journal. It's aged soft brown parchment soaking up the sky blue ink quickly leaving behind flowing calligraphy that captured the sadness and determination of the poem. She had read in a self help book, that her mother had given her due to the shock she had at what her parents and grandmother were telling her, finding something to express her feelings like drawing, painting, writing or sports would help. That it would relieve the stress she found during the day, and get her worries out in the open without having someone else tell her how to feel, or what she was doing wrong.

So Hermione had tried everything. Her summer art teachers adored her sketches of the magical creatures, she as always was quiet good at it and it had helped alittle too. So she had tried painting. Again the colors flowed from the brush but all that came out where pictures that made others cry, not that they were bad, just the emotions in the were to strong. Her magic had flowed easily through the other mediums, letting others feel her sorrow and her helplessness. So she discarded those for the most part. She still kept a small sketch book with her, a few pencils, erasers and such. Her drawings did help, but when your drawing others want to see what your doing, and thats not why she drew. So she tried sports. Her new elven abilities made her faster and such but she didn't enjoy them. Only dancing and riding her horse made her feel any better. She loved her horse though, he made her feel free and with out worries. Dancing also gave her a feeling of freedom, and she could loose herself in the movement of her body and the thrum of the music as it pulsed through her. But writing, writing had opened a whole new world. Her feelings poured in words onto the paper and she could work through them. Short stories, poems, small journal entries these made her life seem so much brighter. Just like her drawing. She could capture the image of her feelings on paper and find a way to confront them.

This poem was about another change that her new blood brought forth. Her breasts had begun to her so she had rushed to her mother in confusion, and this was just before she had headed for Platform 9 3/4 to head off to her new school year. Apparently, and it had been breifly mentioned in the text that she had read from her grandmother, because they were a race born of the earth the reacted like her. The earth continually fed her children, so in an effort to mimic their mother, the acient female elves had begun lactating to so that if ever one of their own was left with out a mother others were able to take care of them. This had been another reason that the humans had started to hate the elves, because the females wouldn't let the humans have the milk. Now elven milk was very powerful. Magic laced full and potent it gave the babe elves what they needed, but it also passed down generations of magic.

Elves had genetic memory, passing and amassing the powers of the mothers and fathers before and passing it on as the babe suckled at its mothers breast. The child, born with magic already running strong through its blood, would get the power and strength of those of the past, increasing their bond with their race, the earth, and making it easier for them to work with the powerful elemental and soul magic that the earth needed them to work. The price of something so powerful, was that as soon as a girl reached the age of adult she began to lactate, and would forever continue. Humans wanted the milk for their children, and their potions, to increase the power of both. Having such power denied to them made the humans jealousy of the elves increase.

Sighing Hermione looked down at the leather bound volume in her hand. She had written inside the cover to show whom it belonged to. But her name had just absorbed and disappeared. She had furiously looked again at the enchantments only to find that her name had appeared along the spine in fluid flowery writing. The book also only opened to her once she had pressed her finger against the lock. It had burned her finger print into it leaving behind just her print, and to open it all she had to do was press her thumb there. Smiling at the journal she closed it and looked around.

She was on the scarlet Hogwarts Express, in one of the compartments with her three best friends. The Scottish scenery of rolling hills, ripping forests and glistening lochs whizzed by at a fast pace as the train passed. Harry was talking adamantly with Ron about what he wanted to do with the Quidditch team and Ginny was curled into Harry's side, adding her ideas and thoughts to the conversation. Hermione understood what they were talking about. Once all three of her friends made the team, she made sure to read everything about the sport. She was most likely the one who knew the most about it too. She knew maneuvers, feints, strategies that would help the Gryffindor team to victory but was never asked. To the others, Hermione was to stay in the library doing school work, excelling, and most likely writing up guides for them to follow so that they didn't fail their year and have to do it again. This was the way that it had always been and Hermione was content. A small popping sound and a poof of smoke dropped a letter right in Hermione's lap as the door of the compartment slammed open to admit their fellow Gryffindor Lavender Brown into the small area.

A grin bright over the gossips lips as she leaned close to Ron, over his lap to talk rapid pace to Ginny in a way Hermione didn't understand. But Hermione still didn't like the girl. The relationship Ron and she had had in sixth year made Hermione nervous around the girl. Her ample breasts, wide smile, and slightly rounder stomach made her almost a perfect future Mrs. Weasley. The girl had also to Hermione's knowledge been learning how to cook, sew, and knit. Things that Hermione wasn't so good at. Well, cooking and sewing were fine. She was quiet good at them. Sewing had a deep root in her races kind, as they made all their child's clothes and sleeping sheets and blankets for the first year, and the sheets until they were old enough to not need them. And cooking was just like potion making, but much more delicious.

Once Hermione learned she would be going to Hogwarts, and that she was a witch. She had her grandmother teach her all she could about cooking. For in her head, it was just like making potions. And while there were differences, the basics were the same. Some much of this, then add just enough of that, stir, heat, and ta da, done! It different with each recipe but the concept was the same. Frowning at Lavender, and Ron's instant blush, Hermione picked up the letter in her had breaking the Hogwarts Crest seal.

**_Dear Miss. Granger,_**

**_I write you this quick letter in hopes that you will agree for we are in desperate need of your help. I know of you're heritage, for your grandmother was once a good friend of mine though she was much older than I. And she felt that you would need someone who knows about it to help you through the changes you are experiencing. I was hoping to tell you all this in person but there has been a development. One of the Order has found a small child, a baby really hardly a week old, in a cupboard under the bed at a recent renegade Death Eater attack. As you know, since Voldimort died, the few that have survived and escaped capture have been attacking at random. But that is not why I called you. I was having tea with your grandmother when the word arrived of the child._**

**_The order member who found the baby brought it through the floo and instantly your grandmother recognized it as one of your kind. Now because of the attacks, we couldn't in good faith give it to one of your clan because it might exposed those in hiding. But we also cannot let one such as this go to an ordinary orphanage. So, I devised a plan. A new class will be instated this term for sixth and seventh years called, Life. It is similar to the Health class muggles have as it advises on sexuality, pregnancy, and other such things. But it also will have a practical part. The classes will be spilt into girl boy pairs, and given a magically conceived child to raise._**

**_This is because we wish for you to take in the babe. It would fit in with class, be easier to know the baby is safe, and keep others from harm, and help relieve some of your discomfort. If you do not wish to take the child we will find someone else but your grandmother suggested you because you are inline for the next High Preistess. But it is entirely your choice. Please reply back as fast as possible becuase the child is hungery and for now your grandmother is feeding it but she cant keep taking care of it. It's important you reply back. Write your response on the back of this letter. It will return to sender._**

**_Professor Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

Hermione gasped softly as she whipped her pen out and flipped the paper over. She was going to have to take care of a child because of the new class anyways. One of her kind needed her and she would help. Not only that but the baby was an innocent attacked by Death Eaters, how could she not help? The Gryffindor in her stepped up to the challenge as the instinctive mother in her snarled fiercely at the thought of a baby left unprotected.

_**Dear Professor.**_

_**I'll take the baby. Have grandmother send the needed things to my Head Girl suite.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_**Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_.

With another pop and puff of swirling gray smoke the letter disappeared from her lap as she finished signing it. All eyes in the compartment were locked on her waiting, wanting to know the answer to the questions they had asked. Smiling sheepishly she asked what the questions had been again. Instantly Ginny and Lavender asked if it was true about the new Life Class, and both boys asked about the letter.

"Yes, there will be a new class this year. I'm not going to tell you all about it because I am not a Professor." She answered, looking at them each in turn with a hard glare in case they tried to weasel out what was going on with the class. "The letter was about said class, so it's irrelevant for you to read it. The headmistress had asked me a question on Head Girl stuff which I had to reply to immediately."

Nodding the others went back to their Quidditch talk and left Hermione alone to her thoughts. She snarled silently in her mind as Lavenders hand rested on Ron's thigh and his on her back to steady her as she leaved over and talked with Ginny excitedly. He had never done that with her. He had always been so chaste, so gentlemanly. He had said he wanted to go slow, only small secret kisses, hugs and hand holding was allowed. He said that being in a large family gave him the need for personal space. Frowning Hermione leaned back in her seat to watch the interaction of her boyfriend and his ex.

* * *

Draco sat facing the window watching the country side pass by as he tried desperately to ignore Pansy's inane drivel. She was once again whinging about the girl in the forest and their parents. A smirk crossed his lips as he thought of that night. It had been perfect, Pansy getting in trouble, and him being praised for his quick thinking.

_~~~~~Flash Back~~~~_

_ Draco slipped through the back kitchen doorway hoping to avoid Pansy. She would never be seen down here with the house elves. They were beneath her. In his mind though, they were above her. Way above her status, at least they did something other than whine, spend money, and laze about. Sighing he walked though the kitchens, denying needing something other than to get away from Pansy when the house elves asked, to go into the back hallways to get to his rooms. The stair cases were small because they were for servant and elf use, but his lithe frame fit well. Going up two flights, he ran his fingers along the walls as he thought about his saviour._

_ She had been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and she had saved him. Her voice had been soft and pure, like a musical breeze that wrapped around his sense and it had left an everlasting impression on him. He hadn't known who she was, but she had been a nymph, an enchantress that had captured him. Walking through the door of his room he pulled off the shirt revealing a well muscled pale chest. Tossing the offending article on the floor he stepped over it and out of his trousers, leaving him in Slytherin green silk boxers. Looking at the wardrobe that was open he pulled a soft cotton tight fitting t-shirt on over his head and a forest green silk button up shirt. Straightening the collar of the shirt he chose a pair of slightly skinny jeans. Pulling them on and doing up the closure he looked at the mirror and smiled._

_ He looked good, he knew it, and his parents would approve of his choice of outfit for dinner. Slipping into a pair of polished Italian black leather dress shoes he ran his fingers through his hair and started to exit the room and head into the dinning hall. Camilla and Gustof Parkinson were here not only to retrieve their daughter, once again plead their case of uniting the family's, but to have dinner with his mother. She had everything planned for their arvial and he needed to be on time. Pulling a twig from his hair he smirked. It had been an interesting day._

_Finally reaching the dinning hall he swaggered over to the table and kissed his mothers cheek as he took his seat at her side. Across from them was Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, and beside him was Pansy. Obviously they were trying to get him to reconsider their offer. Like hell he would, Pansy had slept with more people that a concubine. Smiling politely at the Parkinson's and nodding coolly to Pansy herself he turned to engage his mother in conversation. Dinner was served, a beautifully roasted fowl and trimmings, mashed sweet potatoes, corn, peas, carrots, and a rich gravy. Everyone ate as the men of the family's discussed business and the women discussed the latest fashions and gossip. Nearing the end of dinner, when desert was served which was apple, blueberry, and raspberry with rhubarb pies with sweet french vanilla ice cream and fresh berries on top, Pansy burst on what happened in the forest._

_"Oh Mummy it was horrible. Me and Draco were playing in the forest like we did when we were small, I was chasing this time though. And as we ran I lost sight of him, and ran to a glade I thought I had heard his voice in." In everyone's mind they knew that Pansy and he weren't playing. She was chasing him again, well his parents knew because they had seen the chase start in the sitting parlor but hers didn't and thought that he might be giving Pansy a chance at being his wife and warming up to her. "When I was there a horrible ugly jealous girl threatened me! I warned her that she was on Malfoy lands at that they were privet property. I didn't want the poor thing in trouble just because she had wandered into the woods. But she yelled at me, called me names. She told me that I was on her lands, Starley Lands, and that she would curse me if I didn't leave."_

_ Pansy had began to hiccup and whimper by now, making her scrunched face, even more smashed looking, and not looking at all like the said beautiful maiden she was obviously going for. But she continued on going on about how the girl had stormed up to her and waved her wand in Pansy's face and how worried for him, she had run back to the house to see if he had returned, and if not, get help to do away with the foul girl. Shaking his head he leaned forwards and looked at his father, indicating with his eyes, much as they had when they wished to say something but couldn't because of the Dark Lord, to his father with his eyes and body language that it wasn't the whole truth._

_"Pansy, you shouldn't have run so deep into that forest." Narcissa admonished, looking at the girl pityingly. She too had saw what her son had silently said, and when the name Starley had been mentioned she knew just what had happened. "There is a land that borders our own, it was once owned by the Starley family. They were great pure blood wizards and witches and had vast knowledge of both light and dark magics. Its said that they all died of sickness and murder and now their spirits roam the forests there sucking dry a wizards magic leaving them helpless and lost in the woods, a muggle for the rest of their lives." Here Pansy face had gone ashen and was shaking as Camilla reached across the table to hold her daughters hand. Apparently Pansy had insulted something that she shouldn't have, but both Pansy and him knew the girl was real. That there was a family living on that cursed land._

_"I-I could have lost my magic?" Pansy's voice was soft, timid, as she spoke looking frightened at Narcissa and Lucius. Nodding his mother patted the back of her hand._

_"It's a good thing that the spirit of the woman was being kind today Pansy. Or we would be in great trouble." Everyone was silent as Camilla comforted her daughter and they finished their pie. Soon after dinner concluded the Parkinsons left Malfoy Mannor and he told the real story to his parents. Congratulating him on his quick thinking to be kind and complimenting the girl Narcissa hugged her son tight thankful that he had been safe._

_~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~_

Smirking once again he ran his fingers through his hair as Blaise gasped accordingly with Pansy's tale of the evil witch girl who tried to suck her powers. It was another version of what happened in the forest. The black boy watched Pansy idly as he nodded and gasped in all the right places. He was of the same build as Draco, but more of a dancers build. While Draco had thicker arms, and was stronger, Blaise was muscled but he had more of a slim build making him more suited to academic pursuits than Quidditch. Draco and the dark skinned boy had been best friends since they drew breath and knew everything about each other. After he had went to his room, he wrote Blaise telling him everything that had happened so the other boy knew the truth when Pansy told him what was going on. He also told him how the girl had not been a ghost, or apparition. She had been very real, and Draco wished he could figure out who she was. Both of them agreed it would be funny to match her against Pansy again. Blaise suggested that they sell tickets to the show.

A pop and swirling grey smoke brought him out of his thoughts as a letter dropped in his lap. Pansy and Blaise looked over at him in confusion as he picked up the letter and looked it over.

"Whose it from mate?" Blaise questioned, leaning forward trying to peak at the words. Frowning at him as he opened the letter, Draco shrugged.

"Has Hogwarts seal, so I guess its something about being Head Boy." He answered as he read through the missive.

_**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**_

_**I am writing to inform you that a new class has been added to this years roster. It is mandatory for all seventh and sixth years. The new Life class will consist of you all learning about male and female physicality, sexuality, intercourse, and its repercussions and dangers. It will also inform you about general health information of your regular every day life. While I will be announcing this tonight at the opening feast, I wished to inform you about the practical part of the lessons. Each class will be spilt into a boy girl pair, as suggested by the sorting hat. After they have been matched they will each receive a magically conceived child of both students. We already have permission from the parents of the students participating, as the students will have to live with their partners and raise the child. This will last the whole year, and at the end of the year we will cast the final spells to see how well you took care of your child. Each week though we will be casting similar charms to see how your baby is progressing, and if its content or not.**_

_**Because of you being the Head Boy, we have taken the liberty of asking the sorting hat, and it has suggested you and the Head Girl be partnered together. Please take into account that if the child you raise is not at proper levels you will fail, and over 50% of your over all mark that you need to work with her to achieve the goal.**_

_**Yours Sincerely.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he handed the parchment over to Blaise who inhaled sharply. Pansy who was confused looked back and forth between the boys trying to see what made them both react like that.

"Well, mate, you are royally screwed. All us guys are." Blaise stated as he rested his head back against the seat the paper crumpling and bursting into flame in his hand as a safety precaution that they didn't show anyone else. To late though, Blaise had already read it and was in shock. A loud whistle broke the compartments tense silence and all three got up to change into their robes and head to the school.

* * *

Well everyone, that's the end of the chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating but I didn't know where to start off this chapter. Plus I was moving. YEY! I moved out of my parents house! Now to deal with my three male roommates. Anyways, my beta has ditched me, so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. I tried to do my best. I will try to update more often now that I have Internet, and my own computer should be coming in soon so I don't have to steal my roomies. As always, your reviews are my life line. I absolutely love them. I have them all saved because they make me happy inside. So please please review! And see guys, Hermione's slowly becoming less clueless! Ta da!

~Gwen.


	8. Chapter Seven: Shocking Enlightenment

**DISCLAIMER: *places hand over heart, and left over sacred romance novel* I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or copyrighted merchandise in this story. I do however own all original characters, songs, and poems with in the story. Thank you. **

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Shocking Songs, and Enlightenment**

It was haunting him. The flashes of caramel curls, a laugh curling around him sinking into his chest. He would turn in the crowd of students that milled about the Entrance Hall to get into the Great Hall searching, but always coming up empty. Snarling inside his mind he was determined to focus on something else. Why should he just keep watching for a girl he only saw once, maybe twice?a But he had been certain it was her in the Alley, her voice as she hurriedly apologised was the same, and so was the body build and fluid way she walked. Her soft amber eyes stalked him, being there just hovering until he closed his eyes to assault him with pleading looks. Shaking his head violently he forced his mind on something else. He needed to concentrate on this new class, and this kid he was going to raise. A sigh escaped his lips and Blaise patted him on the back, everyone knew that Granger was going to be Head Girl, and the Head Girl was the one he had to partner with for the project. Sure, he wasn't evil anymore. And she had saved him and his parents from Azkaban after the War. But still, they never really got along and now a kid with her? Why does the world hate him?

Slinking over to the Slytherin table and commandeering a seat between Pansy and Blaise he leaned forward placing his head on his open left hand and watched the head table, seeing as the crazy new headmistress was up there and waiting to begin the sorting. Professor McGonagall was in her usual strict black teaching robes, tall witches hat with a slighting bent top, her graying hair pulled back into a taunt bun, with her glasses perched on her nose in front of her pinched eyes. Her eyes filtered over the students in an age old battle to keep them orderly and sort out trouble, as Professor Sinstra slowly brought the parade of first years in and stood them in a semi-line waiting for the old, battered black hat on the slightly wobbly old three legged stool waiting for something.

The hat slowly straightened its self and the first years gasped as it shook the dust from it's wrinkles and coughed loudly. It turned as if to look from table to table, eyeing each of the four houses in turn though it was impossible because the hat didn't have eyes. It coughed again as if clearing it's throat, its wrinkled mouth opened and the song of the beginning of the year began.

_Now each of you four houses,_

_Think you know an awful lot._

_That the reason for the wars,_

_Was because of all the pure blood rot._

_But let this old hat tell you,_

_Of an ancient race._

_That knew of magics powers,_

_Before we knew our place._

_These ancient beings,_

_Were here before us all._

_And when man began to bloom,_

_They picked us up from our fall._

_They took those of power,_

_That had magic in their blood._

_And taught them of the ability,_

_To control the flood._

_For years we lived in harmony,_

_With the elves of distant lore._

_But greed and jealousy took them,_

_From our very shore._

_The power that they held,_

_Drove the wizards mad._

_For they would not share the gifts,_

_That their people had._

_Violence reigned in these times,_

_For they would not share._

_And man took what he wanted,_

_But never was it fair._

_An affinity with the earth,_

_A brother hood with the air._

_The elven people disappeared,_

_Much to mans despair._

_And took all their precious knowledge,_

_And talents oh so rare._

_Now hundreds of years later,_

_After our school had begun._

_An elven girl of purity,_

_Was tainted by a single one._

_Great evil known within one man,_

_Much more than our Dark Lord._

_He wanted the one of virtue,_

_But was filled with dolor._

_She loved another with all her heart,_

_And in her final year here she was to be a mother._

_But the dark one found out,_

_That the father was the one he thought to be his brother._

_Best friends were torn apart that day,_

_And a great war began._

_For if he could not have her._

_Than never could any man._

_The lovers fought together,_

_And sealed away the blight._

_In a tomb of solid rock,_

_Buried deep within the night._

_Now thousands of years later,_

_One again walks our floors._

_Of a ancient time,_

_When you took what was not yours._

_Take heart in those around you,_

_and look far beneath the veneer._

_For all will need to be protected,_

_Throughout this coming year._

_Trust those you do not know,_

_Find courage when none is there._

_For if you don't my dear friends._

_Then there's no hope to bare._

Silence echoed through the hall as everyone stared at the hat in shock. Shaking off the feeling of doom that had begun to settle around them, Headmistress McGonagall stood at clapped her hands.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Let the sorting begin!" She called before she sat back down and watched the nervous first year students. Slowly one by one they were called up, the hat placed on their head, and their house called. Great roars of cheers and clapping came from the house that accepted their newest member, while the others clapped politely. Well, in Slytherins and Gryffindors case booed when the others house was called. Draco clapped politely even if the Gryffindors were called because he decided he couldn't show favorites now that he was Head Boy. He had to at least be civil with the Gryffindorks because one of their own was his co-head and if he didn't, well there would be hell to pay. Especially now that there was a baby in the picture between the two of them.

* * *

As the song ended, Hermione sat frozen in her seat, mind whirling over the words that still rung in her head. She was of elven descent, the next High Priestess to be exact. This evil had to be coming soon, the sorting hat always tried to warn them before but it had been shook off because they thought the hat was crazy. But it wasn't. It saw and heard a great deal, and if it said there was trouble coming, she had to help stop it. It had named her in its song, well not directly but she was the only one she knew of other than the baby, that was of elven blood here. And she would know, because she had been introduced to each and every elven family in London, and their clan. Her name was whispered through out their community, and those of the blood in Hogwarts would've approached her already. Clapping and cheering at the right intervals, her mind continued to work over the problem. If an evil was coming, and fast if the sorting hat was to be believed, she had more problems than just keeping her friends safe. She had a baby to look out for now, one she had taken on because she was next in line, and she couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands. Crumpling the small note in her hand from Professor McGonagall that said her and the new Head Boy were to take care of the child together to show unity. Her mind turned to try to figure out who the head boy could be as Headmistress McGonagall stood at the raised podium at the front of the hall.

A hushed and expectant silence fell over the hall, as many were still worried about the sorting hats words. Her speech whatever it would be, would either soothe, or entice fear among the student population. Many glanced from friend to friend looking for reassurances. Though Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley looked decidedly at ease, carefree and confident. No matter what the hat said, if they defeated Voldimort, they could handle whatever was to come. Shaking her head at the twos arrogance, she tuned into the Professor as she began to speak.

"Welcome back as I said before. The passing years have been hard on us all, as the War took it toll. But fear not, the castle is once again a secure place to learn." At this the students heaved a sigh of relief as she spread her arms out to encompass the students. "I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason and there is a list of contraband on the door of Mr. Filches office. This includes anything from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." A loud groan was heard through out the students because of the fun they wished to have with the different products and tools from the joke shop. Once again signaling for silence she waited until they all were quiet before continuing. "As you may of heard there will be a new class for sixth and seventh years. Yes this will be like the muggle health class but with some differences. Each class with be paired with someone of the opposite sex, and they will be given a child to raise until final exams. More will be told to the classes as I would like all sixth and seventh years to stay behind after the feast." With that she glared at the students knowing that they would have objections and let the whispers and shocked mutterings rip through the hall at her news. Some started to whine and most of the girls started to talk excitedly about the prospect.

"And before I let you all begin, I would like to introduce your newest Head Students. Would both of you rise?" Slowly Hermione stood and looked around the room for the Head Boy. Quick silver eyes clashed with soft chocolate in shock as McGonagalls words echoed in the silent hall.

"Head Girl Hermione Granger, and Head Boy Draco Malfoy. Now everyone enjoy your meal." Hermiones body went stiff and eyes widen as she slowly sat down to her friends comforting and whispered words.

* * *

Draco wasn't paying attention to the beginning of the year speech because he heard it before. He also knew of the Life class so he wasn't as shocked as the rest of the student body, and when they asked for the sixth and seventh years to remain he wasn't all that surprised. They were to get the brats tonight so that they could get to know them before classes started. Hearing her ask for the head students to stand he rose and stood arrogantly as the Slytherins silently cheered for him. At least until the all looked to see the head girl. Standing there, across the room between the Boy who lived to be a pain in the ass, and his side kick the wonder idiot, was the most beautiful girl. And one he recognized instantly. Proud and tall, stood the girl from the forest glen, out shining the rest of the student body. A shock passed through him, and he heard Pansy hiss with hate and spite as they boy realised who they had done battle with, and hid behind respectively. The female third of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it was so short but I think I like the way it was done. The shortness is due to well... its kinda big chapter but it has sooo much info in it already that... BAM! Here it is. So, yeah. Plus I updated twice in two days so you better be happy. I will be going away for a few days so I don't know when I'll update next. My boyfriend is taking me to meet his grandparents and extended family. Greaaaaaat. Stuff old people who are richer than me and who Im afraid to disappoint, woot. Anyways, as always, review my loves they keep me going!

~Gwen


	9. Chapter Eight: The Eyes of a Baby

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, it would've not been for young children.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The eyes of a Baby.**

It was Granger. Hermione Fucking Mud blood Granger who had struck fear in the heart of Pansy Parkinson. It was Hermione Granger who had had he, Draco Alexzander Octavian Malfoy, obsessing over her for the past two weeks. His mind had gone over every inch of memory and the way she held herself, her height and body build were the same. The grace in which she moved, the soft curves of her body, the way her eyes seem to glitter across the room at him had him wire and confused.

The feast had sped by, in a blur of fine food, inane chatter and confusion. Now after the feast and the 'family units' would begin forming. Each girl was to go up and sit under the Sorting Hat, which would then call the name of the boy who was to play her husband and the father of her child. Said children were to come from Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape in the way of magical intervention. Professor Snape had been bitten by Voldimort's familiar Nagini and was thought to be dead in the Shrieking Shack. Again Granger in all her heroic glory had rushed back to preserve the body, and found a weak slow pulse. Levitating him back to the Hospital Wing, she, Madam Pomfrey and six other Medi-Wizards worked over the Professor for two weeks. In the end, they had saved the surly man and he was back as Hogwarts Master of Potions. They would create the child by having Snape take DNA from each of the 'parents' and add it to a potion, stirring while muttering an incantation. While he was working with the potion, Madam Pomfrey would ask the girls about their choice of feeding method, breast feeding or bottle, and if the girl chose it she would be given a potion to prompt her breasts into lactating. Most girls did not choose to breast feed though, complaining about stretch marks and pain, as Madam Pomfrey would turn to Snape who had extracted the child from within the growing vial. Checking the vitals of the baby, the nurse would then wrap it in a blanket, and hand it over to its 'parents'. The child would be named, and the new family would be sent to sit at a predetermined spot around the large round table in the center of the room. A note would then appear in front of the couple and child, along with clothing and a diaper for the baby to wear for now. They were then to remain until all the family's had been established. The singles who watched the process were separated into two groups. Girls were to be on the left side of the room, and boys on the right, closer to the pair who handed out the babies, since they weren't to come into the equation until they were needed to create the child.

"Pansy Parkinson!" Headmistress McGonagall called looking into the mass of giggling and chattering girls. Draco couldn't help but pity who ever got to be her partner, and he also couldn't help but pray it wouldn't be him. The hat settled on the girls black colored hair and made some little thinking noises while muttering. It seemed to be taking a lot of effort into choosing just the right partner, or so you could hear Pansy saying. Watching the hat straighten as much as it could, it called out.

"Neville Longbottom." Gasps and giggles slowly spread throughout the hall as Pansy started to try and rip the poor old hat to shreds. All the boys however gave poor Neville sympathies and reassuring pats on the back as the boor guy slowly dragged his feet forward sighing and shaking his head. Neville had grown a lot and after the war had gotten some more confidence in himself as well. But even the Slytherin males gave the boy pity as he trudged his way up to the waiting Professors. And all too soon the next girl was called forward. And the boys waited on baited breath all hoping to get someone semi-decent.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Smiling brightly Ginny made her way confidently towards to the hat. Grabbing the hat she waved cheerfully at Harry, who sighed and waved back, before shoving the hat over her long fiery locks. Again the hat nodded to its self before making its decision.

"Blaise Zambini." Slowly the face under the hat became the shade of her hair and steam seemed to shoot out of her ears. Ripping the hat from her head she threw the hat on the stool before storming towards the Professor. Beside him Blaise groaned, and slumped forward slightly. As Draco patted his back in encouragement, a noise behind them made them both stiffen and turn. There behind them stood Harry Potter looking at Ginny and shaking his head. Shocking both of the boys, the 'Chosen One' turned to them and he too patted Blaise on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Zambini." Potter shuttered softly as he looked back at the angry redhead. "You're going to need it. She's going to be just like her mum, and nag you to death." Again Blaise groaned and walked toward Ginny as if going to the gallows. As Blaise and Ginny met their child, the next girl was called.

"Luna Lovegood." McGonagall's voice called and the pretty blonde girl floated her way to the stool. Humming happily she placed the hat upon her head and promptly started laughing along with the hat. Soon the pair's laughter died and the hat called a name.

"Harry Potter!" It sang and screams of rage tore from Ginny's throat as she glared and looked like she would attack the flighty and humming Ravenclaw. Harry though just shrugged and walked toward the front of the hall. Draco agreed with Potter on that one. Loony Lovegood wasn't that bad of a partner, and she would provide entertainment in the coming days. Watching McGonagall lift the list of girls again Draco sighed. He knew who his partner would be, they had already told him. He just needed to go through the whole thing so the students would know that the damned hat made the decision for him.

"Lavender Brown." Ah, so that's who was up next. The hat sat on the girls curly head for a good five minutes before it even moved. It had been silent and unmoving so long others had started to slowly whisper. Two minutes after its first twitch it nodded slowly. Straightening it shouted.

"Ronald Weasley." Lavender made a pleased sound as Draco turned at looked at Granger across the room. Watching her he saw the sadness and anger wash across her face before it was tucked neatly behind a face of complete serenity. So she had learned to some what mask her emotions.

"At least it wasn't Herms I got," Hearing this Draco turned to seem Weasel-be making is way through the throng of boys. He was the one who had spoken. "She's a good girlfriend and all. Pretty hot now too, but she's not mother material. Lavender will be she's like my mum. Though Hermione would bring in more money, she would be a lousy mum." Draco was slowly getting angry at the Weasel, though he didn't know why and that made him worry. But nodding to himself, he decided the girl needed someone to be angry for her since she wasn't there to defend herself. The Gryffindor boys though were now laughing at the Head Girls expense. That wasn't good; they wouldn't respect her authority over them if they were like this.

"She would most likely forget the kid and just work or read. Not be a real mother." Weasley continued, and the more he talked, each word he muttered, enraged Draco that little bit more. If he didn't stop soon, Draco was going to deck the guy. "But she's good to date now. Here at Hogwarts she'll let me copy her work and get away with things, now that she's Head Girl and all." Swaggering by Draco he turned and bowed to the Gryffindor. "And that's why you make the nerdy bookworms fall in love with you." Laughing the prat strutted towards the waiting girl, who clung to his arm as he walked towards the professor, leaving a fuming Draco Malfoy in his wake. Maybe Potter needed to hear what his red headed friend had to say about his girlfriend, and a smirk crossed Draco's lips as he thought about it. The Chosen One and the Granger had become very close over the war. Mirroring the perfect brother sister relationship. Granger hugged and laughed with the hero, doting on him in an affectionate way that an adoring older sister would. And in return, Potter had become a looming protective brother, showering the older girl with brotherly hugs, and gifts, making the female weasel turn red. Though every one could see that the two loved each other, it wasn't in a mating type of way. Both were only children, and thrown together in harrowing situations. Because they had no kind of romantic feelings for each other, they had become a close knit family unit of their own. The laughing Gryffindor behind him were making him see red though. He didn't understand his new over whelming compulsion to defend and the inert protectiveness of the girl, but it was there. And though Malfoys didn't do a lot of things, Draco Malfoy never hurt a woman. Not intentionally, though he may have hurt them by accident or when he told them he could not return their affections, he didn't belittle them. The only one he ever really did that two was the girl he was now feeling so protective over. In the war he had also learned to follow his instincts. They had saved his life more than once and now they were leading him on a collision course with on Miss Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione knew that there was a change her and Ginny wouldn't end up with their boys. And she had sighed and shook her head at Neville's poor fortune. Smiling at Ginny as she was called to the front, she gave the younger girl an encouraging pat on the back as she passed by. When Harry wasn't the one called, Hermione had to stifle a sigh, and rub her forehead in an attempt to keep from going up and lecturing the girl. Ginny's reaction as of a spoilt little girl, and it was also a typical Weasley reaction. Blow up, charge in, beat things to pieces and snarl viciously. If those didn't work, or couldn't at the time, Ginny would then begin to eat away at her targets self esteem and confidence. Belittling, pushing, demeaning, making comments that would make others believe the worst of the target until Ginny got what she wanted. And sadly, Ginny's mother was the same way. Both Weasley females were pushy and aggressive. Though as she watched Zambini walk sadly towards the angry red head she couldn't help but pity him. Ginny would turn all her anger on the boy, and Hermione could only help but pray he could withstand the blows.

'_Maybe though,'_ Hermione thought. _'I could reach out to Zambini, and help him through the Ginny Rage. It would be nice to have someone out side the trio and Ginny to talk to. But would he accept my help?'_ Musing about the idea she watched as Ginny refused to breast feed saying it wasn't a real baby so she would never give her precious milk to something that wasn't a true Weasley. Soon six more couples had their child and were seated at the large circle table that had been placed for the seventh years to sit at. Hermione rationalized that there would soon be another long rectangular table for the families to sit at, just under the head table so that the couples from different houses could sit together at meal times. Blinking she realized that the baby might already have a name, thus making it impossible for her to name it in front of the school. Snatching a calligraphy pen and a scrap piece of parchment from her bag at her feet, in which she had already received baby clothes from her mother in that McGonagall had popped the package into her bag when she had come over to the Gryffindor table to congratulate Hermione on getting Head Girl., she scribbled a quick note to Professor Snape, since he would be Deputy Headmaster.

_Professor Snape,_

_I know that you would know about me accepting a real child, I need to know the child's name so that I can name it. I do not want to give the child a new name since it's the only thing it has left of its parents._

_Hermione Granger_

_Head Girl._

Looking up she saw that there was a lull in students as the babies were shifted around the table so that there was more room for the next batch of families to sit. Flicking her wand she made the note appear in front of the Professor as he leaned over his potions to check them. Smiling as she saw in pull out an EverInk quill, not quite as nice as her calligraphy pens though, and write back she sighed in relief. Grabbing the note out of the air quickly before another student spotted it, she unfolded it.

**Miss Granger,**

**The child is a girl. Her name is Serenity Rose. Rose being the child's middle name. Do not bother me with trivial matters such as this again.**

**Professor S. Snape.**

Smiling up at the Professor she tucked the note into her pocket. Seeing that there were about five more girls left Hermione waited diligently for her name to be called. After Sally-Anne and Georgia were called it was finally her turn.

"Hermione Granger!' Though McGonagall hadn't called her name like that since her own Sorting she smiled and walked with poise like her grandmother taught her too, to her old Head of House. Sitting gracefully on the stool, she crossed her ankles and smoothed her skirt. It wouldn't do to have it ride up any shorter than it already was. Though it seemed Lavender had bought her skirt a size too small since it barely covered any of the girls thighs, Hermione's though came to just below her knee and her socks came to about an inch to an inch and a half below her knee effectively cutting off all showing skin. Smiling down at the Hat in her hands as she lifted it and sat it on her head.

'_Hmmm. Hello Miss Granger, what a pleasure it is to sit upon your head again. Though you must come and visit me more, I'll just call out your partners name and you can get to that beautiful little baby of yours.' _The hats old voice drifted through her mind causing her to grin. It truly was a wonderful hat. Smiling more as the hat chuckled at her compliment it straightened at shouted the name of her partner.

"Draco Malfoy!" And with that shout the pandemonium broke loose. Ron started yelling vicious things, and Pansy tried to lunge at her from across the table. Zambini had glared at everyone who had tried to take the spot next to him to save for his friend was now looking at her in astonishment, and Ginny was glaring furiously at her as if it was her fault she wasn't with her brother. And had given some grievous insult to the Weasley family. Sighing softly but keeping her face a soft pleasant calm, but not happy or sad, just neutral, she sat the hat gently down, patted its brim, then walked towards the waiting Professors. Watching Snape take their DNA, she noticed when the small bundle no one but her seemed to notice Professor Sprout in a dark corner behind the table of potions disappeared and then reappeared in Professor Snape's arms. Turning he handed the screaming baby to Madam Pomfrey who though she was able to cast the diagnostic spells she wasn't able to seem to calm the baby. Everyone started laughing and muttering. Saying things like it was crying because it either had her or Malfoys blood in it, Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. Others said it was because it hated its parents already, and some joked it was because it came from the two most annoying seventh years in Hogwarts. Glaring across the room as Ginny tittered that Hermione would be passing the baby off to her because she wouldn't know what to do with the thing and would most likely hold it all wrong and kill it, Hermione calming glided up to the frantic Medi-Witch and extracted the baby expertly from her arms. Tucking the blanket tighter around the child, she hummed softly rocking it.

"Hush now Serenity. Have no fear your safe now." Kissing the sniffling baby girl's forehead she whispered softly. "Hush now daughter of the earth, you are within her embrace." Grinning down at the baby as it quieted and started snuffling around, trying to find its next meal. Looking up at Madam Pomfrey she stated softly, though the whole hall was silent in shock, including her partner, it rang through out the hall.

"Madam, I chose to breast feed, because even though the baby is not mine in a sense of true conception. It is mine now, and I wish to give it the nourishment my body was made to give it." Reaching a hand out, she took the vial of 'potion'. They were going to give her a vial of water colored and thickened to look like the other potions, because her body was already producing the milk she needed for the baby. Downing it and making a believable face of disgust. She turned to Draco and looked him dead in the eye.

"Our daughters name is to be Serenity Rose Malfoy; do you have any objections to this name?" Watching him stare dazed at her and shake his head no, she nodded to the Professors thanking them, and walked toward her seat. Smiling brightly at Zambini she settled herself beside him, ignoring his shock and Ron's growling, and flicked her wand to summon her bag. As it settled beside her, she looked around at the all that seemed to be staring at her in quiet awe.

"Should there not be two more couples to get there child?" She intoned as Draco sat beside her. Leaning over to read the card as the rest of the room burst into whispers and comments she nodded. It told them the location of the Head Commons, as she had suspected each couple would get their own suite on the seven floor corridor. The Head Commons was on the fourth though, behind the picture of the maiden and the boa constrictor snake sitting under a willow tree. Turning back to Serenity, she laid out the blanket and began dressing the little girl in the soft pink fleece onesie that had unicorn foals jumping running and napping all over it. This wasn't so bad she decided as she watched Serenity whimper and sniffle before bringing her back to her breast. And she was already completely in love with the little girl in her arms. Now if only her partner would take interest in the little one too.

* * *

There you go! Chapter Nine! Sorry it took so long, but its longer right? Maybe? I don't know. I am proud of it though. I still do not have a beta reader so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Please Review, it brightens my day, and I constantly check my inbox for them. And as I said before, don't flame me, because thats stupid. Give constructive critisim or comments. If you don't like it, CLICK ANOTHER STORY! No one is forcing you to read this. No one. For all my fans.. *blows kisses* I LOVE YOU! And to all my reviewers, thank you so so much for your wonderful words. Now on to create Dramiones everywhere!

~Gwen


	10. Chapter Nine: Cries, Smiles and Awe

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I do not own any already copyright or trademarked material or items. I do own all original work such as poetry, characters, and songs. If you wish to use one, please ask, I will most likely let you if you put my name for them in your disclaimer. However, I will keep a list of who has permission and if I find that you use my work and don't ask, I will report you. Thank you and have a nice read!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Cries, Smiles, and Awe.**

Fog rolled slowly around the light absorbing dragon hide boots as they seemed to glide across the open field towards the building in the center. It was a tall, dark shape shrouded in what seemed to be darkness itself. Approaching it the old stone walls seemed to give off a chilling sensation. The four story stone house stood imposing to most. Its many tall glass windows covered in years of grime, and thick black drapes seem to have ghostly figures peering out of them. Vines grew up the sides, covering the stones seeming to hold them together. Tall dark oak doors seem to rise over you as if mocking you for wanting entrance to its inner sanctum. Seeing the house from just walking by, many ran from it. It screamed _haunted_ and not with friendly loving ghosts who would guide you to the front doors. No, these would trap you inside and make you one of them, torturing you, driving you mad before ripping the soul from your body. Then they would continue with your slow decent into madness until you were just another malevolent spirit with in their clutches.

This made no difference to the figure who strode towards it. His very presence seemed to make the walls and shutters of the house groan and creak. One pale elegant long fingered hand rose from its position at the man's side, and with a flick of his fingers the doors sprang to life. Groaning from years of being unused they swung back into the large foyer, ghosting over the thick black stone floor with a whisper, letting the man enter. He stepped over the door sill and into the house. Thick tapestries hung on the walls, covered with years of dust, tables stood against the walls for you to place some of your things on them. A smaller oak door opened to reveal a cloak closet, with racks for shoes. Four doors lined the hall, each leading to different rooms. A tea room, common room, library and the kitchens were behind these doors. At the other end of the hall past the doors was a grand stair case of black marble led the way to the second floor.

A smirk slowly crossed the man's sensual face as his eyes glittered as the moved from object to object. His home had been untouched since his parents died. Running his finger over the dust collected on top of one of the side tables he shook it off and snapped his fingers.

An old looking house elf, hunched over and dressed in nothing more than a thin dirty piece of cloth with a length of rope holding it shut around it waist popped into the room. Large black eyes went wide as it dropped to the floor in reverence bowing to the man muttering.

"Dinky is most welcoming Master." The creaking shrill voice came as the creature shuddered on the floor. A booted foot connected with the shaking beings side as the man walked deeper into the abode.

"Dinky," The man's voice was deep and smooth, caressing each word as if they were lovers. "Clean the house. I have business to take care of." With that his black cloak swirled around his legs as he climbed the dark stairs and folded into the darkness of the second floor like a child coming home to its mothers embrace.

Dinky shuddering in pain and fear climbed to his feet and hobbled away, snapping his fingers leaving brooms, mops, dusters and polishing cloths to their jobs. His master would need food, and Poplin would need to be informed of their master's illustrious return.

* * *

Hermione's head hit the pillow of the magnificent king sized bed. She had finally made it to the Head Common rooms. Serenity squirmed against her new mother's breast her little fists punching the air in fury as her face began to turn red and screams started to filter from her mouth. She was demanding her own dinner, since Hermione couldn't feed her down stairs in front of everyone, she didn't have a blanket to cover herself with since Serenity needed it for warmth. And Malfoy had disappeared with his Slytherin cronies as soon as the sorting was over to see their rooms and meet their children. Hermione's own friends though, had not extended any invitations all saying that it was late and their babes needed sleep. Though Ginny didn't have a choice when Malfoy saddled up to his best friend and they walked from the room.

Soft chocolate and caramel eyes peered down at the fussing baby, a sigh coming from her lips. Slowly she sat up bringing the small girl in her arms as she cooed softly, petting the baby's thin black hair that curled against the crown of her head. Standing she walked over to the crib that had been placed in the room with her. The common rooms were beautiful, a mixture of soft browns, gold and silver. The giant room downstairs had one couch, two wing back chairs and a love seat, a play pen, a large fire with the Hogwarts crest above the mantle. The couch, chairs and love seat were soft soothing browns, with gold and silver throw pillows and throw blankets over the back of the couch and love seat.

A thick dark brown carpet covered the cold gray stones and a large cherry wood table sat in the middle of the circle of seats. And a small crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling sending shards of soft light and little rainbows across the room. Though you would think that it would give it an elegant feel, and it did, it added to the coziness of the room.

The walls held portraits of former head students, favored professors and headmasters. A large book shelf dominated one wall between two tall winding staircases. A door off to the fair side had a small bathroom behind it, just a sink, toilet, and mirror along with a hand towel rack.

But if you ascended the stairs, and Hermione had taken the right set, at the top was a soft colored oak door. Opening the door, would reveal a large circular room facing the east. Most of the far wall was a glass window, with a balcony. It gave a spectacular view of the sun set, though it could be covered with the long thick golden brown drapes that hung on either side of the window held by golden tasseled ropes.

The large, king sized four poster bed sat in front of the window, the head board on the side closest to the door, so you could lay in bed watching the sun sink below the horizon. It had the same golden brown drapes around the bed, and the pillows were different shades of red, brown, gold, orange, yellow and green. The comforter was a deep, chocolate brown. It looked as if someone had taken the trees of fall and spun them into the colors and design of Hermione's room. It had taken her breath away for a second, feeling at home in her glade once again.

A large cherry wardrobe, dresser, a large framed mirror were off to the left side, beside an unassuming light colored oak door. The right side held a large desk made of cherry wood as well; a change table filled with diapers, wet cloths, and baby grows in multiple shades of pink and purple sat snugly against the desk so that the room at as much extra space in the room. It also had a changing mat on it that had little baby unicorns and griffins on it playing.

Beside the head girls bed though, was a beautiful crib. It was white, and one of the sides came down for better access. White railings curved softly at either end as soft white bedding was settled in the middle. A small white silk pillow fit snugly at one end, sown into the mattress so it couldn't suffocate the child. A soft pastel pink blanket was tucked in around it, as soft stuffed bears, and unicorns stood as silent watchers of the babe's dreams. Sheer thin white mosquito netting draped down from the ceiling, shrouding the baby in a white cover that would keep her delicate skin safe from night time bugs. A soft thin pink blanket was draped over one of the railing sides so she could easily grab it to cover herself while feeding. It was beautiful in its simplicity. And a beautiful wicker rocking chair sat near the window, letting mother and daughter watch the sunset, as they rocked and fed.

Grabbing the blanket, she made her way back down into the common room. The fire roared back to life from its ember state, as she descended the stairs, chasing the chill from the room. Settling down in one of the wing back chairs, not noticing it was the one that faced the portrait entrance she sighed. Her shirt and bra were not conductive to breast feeding. Reaching down to her thigh, she pulled her wand from the sheath, and flicked it at her torso. Banishing the shirt from her body, she accio'd a pale moss green spaghetti strapped top from her room. Seeing it fly to her hand she murmured softly once again flicking her wand towards her bra, transfiguring it into one that she was able to open to give Serenity access to her nipples. Laying the screaming child in her lap, she pulled the shirt on and lifted the baby to her breast. Pulling the neckline down over her right breast, she opened the cup and watched in gentle awe as Serenity rooted around against her nipple before latching on, her little fist lying against the swell of her breasts. Her beautiful sky blue eyes closing in bliss as she suckled, the black fringed lids fluttering softly in an effort to stay awake and pleasure. Laughing softly Hermione rubbed her cheek before pulling the baby blanket up over her shoulder, hiding the nursing baby from view and giving her warmth.

A yawn escaped the new mother's mouth as her own eye lids, lined with thick black lashes lowered over her own eyes. It had been a long day for the both of them as mother and daughter fell asleep. The daughter sleeping deeply as she reflexively filled her body with the milk and magic of her mother, while her mother dozed in a light attentive sleep, letting her wake easily if danger was near, or her daughter needed her. Unknown to both, strands of sliver magic wound their way around both of the sleeping figures, binding them together as elfin family.

* * *

Draco laughed with Blaise as they sat in the small common room that Blaise now lived in. His partner was off coddling Potters baby, leaving her own with its father. The small baby boy was held in his father's arms being rocked softly. He had large brown eyes, and a little bit of soft black hair along his crown. Cooing he reached up and started pounding his little fist against his father's chest. The room held two couches and a chair, along with a play pen for little Pillan. The room was a crème and beige in color and one wall was dominated by the fire. A small oak coffee table sat in the center of the carpet and couches so that they could set their drinks and such on it. Three doors were on the back wall, the one on the right leading to the girl's room, the one on the left leading to Blaise's room. The center one lead to a semi large bathroom, with a deep tub, two sinks, stand in shower, and toilet. There was a small tub in there so that they could bathe the baby with out having to worry about him drowning in the larger tub. It also had a linen closet, the beige walls contrasting with the deep black tiles of the floor. And a large mirror hung over the sinks which had a cabinet behind it and under the sinks. Large fluffy green and red towels hung from the racks near the shower and tub, along with matching face cloths and hand towels by the sinks. A color to each sink showing that there was a sink for both partners. A changing table was at the back by the baby's bath tub, a deep oak one with a blue mat on it. It was stocked full of diapers, wet wipes, blue, green, and brown baby grows, and a couple blankets.

"Looks like you're going to be a single parent the way Weaslett ran off to Potter like that." Drawled Draco, though it sounded like casual teasing, he was truly concerned about his friend. The female Weasley had barely even looked at her son, before latching on to the Potter's little girl like it was hers in the first place. It seems that she didn't want any child that didn't come from a union with Potter. Poor Lovegood, she was going to be pushed out of her own child's life, and she was one of the ones that was breast feeding as well. Though he thought it strange that the hat had picked someone from sixth year for Potter, but hey, at least he didn't have to be Potters 'partner'.

Blaise nodded sadly as he stroked Pillan's head. He had fallen in love with the boy as soon as he had held him, hoping that Ginny would as well, but when she hadn't, he vowed to love the little one enough for the both of them.

"I'm afraid you're right, Drake, I and Longbottom are going to be single parents." He said softly, both men shuddering at the thought of Pansy being a mother. While Ron hadn't seen Hermione around babies before, they had seen Pansy. She was frightened of them, and hated them. She wouldn't hold, or touch them, and when she was forced to she would hold them far from her designer clothes complaining about them spitting up on them. And because the baby didn't feel safe, it would scream making Pansy almost drop them in shock, or fright. Shaking their heads they both cooed over their latest little Slytherin.

"So, Drake," Blaise began looking up at his best friend. "How's your daughter look?" Seeing Draco's face turn ashen, and then angry Blaise looked at his friend in confusion. Standing Draco started to pace in front of the fire.

"I'm not sure; I was so busy being shocked that Granger was the girl from the forest, and that she handled her so well that I didn't look to see." He stated then he seem to get even more frustrated. Dragging a hand through his already tousled blonde locks he turned to face Blaise. "You should've heard it Blaise. All her so called male friends and boyfriend from Gryffindork. They mocked her, thinking to get away with anything because she loved them now that she was head girl. Saying things about her being a mother without even knowing how she was like with children or babies." Shaking his head he sunk beside his friend on the couch, leaning his head back against the strong back of the couch. "It sickened me to know what so called Gryffindor friendship was like."

Blaise looked on in shock. If what his friend said was true, and it most likely was seeing how upset he was about it, the shining friendship they had seen between the Golden Trio, and the loyalty of the Gryffindor's was a sham. Looking down into his sons blurry eyes he sighed.

"I didn't hear that from the boys Drake. But I heard something similar from my partner." Looking over seeing his friend tense he continued. "That she would be dumped with the baby since Granger didn't even know how to hold one. That she would be a horrible mother forcing knowledge down its throat as soon as she got her hands on it." Seeing that his friend was starting to take deep breaths to calm his anger he scooped up a blanket to wrap tightly around his little son and stood walking towards the door.

"Come on, Dragon Breath; let's go see this illustrious Heads Common room of yours." Smirking as Draco's eyes popped open as he climbed to his feet, Blaise waited for him to open the door before walking down the halls towards Draco's rooms. The portraits cooed over the cute little boy in his arms.

"Maybe I'll get to see the girl before Granger hordes her away." Draco muttered as they walked down the third set of stairs. And down the long corridor of the fourth floor towards the portrait of the maiden and cobra, which Blaise commented on saying that it would be a perfect if it was a dragon, not a cobra. Smacking his friend over the back of the head, before speaking the password, Serpentine Roses, and stepping though the portrait hole and both men gasped softly at the room.

Turning slowly in a circle both men held their breath as their eyes fell on the sleeping girls. Granger seemed to glow with inner light as they saw the pink blanket squirm softly, heralding the little baby girls presence to the world. Granger's hair was down and it fell in waves and soft curls around her face, and over her shoulders framing her soft feminine face. Her soft pink petal lips were parted softly as she sighed and adjusted herself and the baby. The pink top clung to her body, stopping short above her navel, and her gray Hogwarts uniform skirt spread across her thighs. Her knee high socks had been scrunched down to her ankles from movement against the chair and her left foot was propped up on the large cherry coffee table. She was a picture as the firelight danced across her skin, and it took both boys breath away.

But the silence wouldn't last long, for Pillan's little face scrunched up and his mouth letting out a wail that startled all in the room. Soon the little girls cries joined Pillan's and Ganger's eyes shot open at the sound her arms reflexively tightening around her daughters form. Sleep clouded eyes focused on the males at the entrance of the dorm, and they could see the rapid fire thought process through them. Sighing she relaxed into the chair softly hushing the little girl in her arms.

"It's just you Malfoy." Her sleep drenched voice seemed to curl around Draco and settle in his heart and lower stomach. "And Zambini, welcome to the Head Common, but it seems as if your little one isn't please." This caused both men to look down at the squirming boy in Blaise's arms. Rocking him gently Blaise hushed and cooed to him but neither seemed to work. A sleepy smile crossed Hermione's lips as she watched them as Draco took the angrily waving little fists in his hands and tried to soothe the baby as well.

Unlatching Serenity's mouth from her nipple and fixing her shirt and bra she stood, Serenity tucked in the crook of her arm. Pulling the blanket from her shoulder and leaving it on the chair she walked forwards.

"Come on Lan, daddy is here." Blaise cooed rocking the little boy in his arms as he tried to soothe him. Soft laughter though made both boys look up seeing the mother in the room walk towards them a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Malfoy, while I think it's adorable that you both are trying so hard, I would like you to meet your daughter." Reaching the boys they looked over as she shifted the little girl in her arms for both of them to see. And Draco's heart was instantly stolen as luminous sleepy sky blue eyes fringed with dark lashes peered up at him. Hermione's smile was radiant as she held the baby out to Draco. "Her name is Serenity Rose, remember?"

Draco nodded slowly as he held the little girl close to his chest and she whimpered softly as Pillan screamed once again. Turning to Blaise, Hermione smiled brightly and held out her arms.

"Sometimes it needs a woman's touch." She offered as Blaise looked up at her slightly confused. Laughing she scooped them boy from his arms and tucked him close to her breast. "Hello there sweet boy, whatever could make you cry so much?" She whispered as both men watched her. Humming softly she walked towards the couch sitting down on it. Looking at both boys, she beckoned them over.

"Here, watch, there are only a few things that will make him cry like this." Looking up at Blaise as she laid the baby on the couch, and pulled the wand from its sheath on her thigh. Blaise's eyes widened and she went to grab the wand but she did a quick flick and smirked at Blaise.

"What did you do to my son, Granger?" He growled as he stalked closer, but before he could get to close he was smacked over the head repeatedly. Looking up he saw a changing mat, diaper, and wet wipes fly towards the girl on the couch who was laughing at his face. Draco too was sniggering though he had been just as worried about Pillan as his father.

"Nothing, though I would like to know his name." She smirked up at the boys as they settled around her, Draco sitting with Serenity on the coffee table, Blaise on the other side of the baby lying on the couch. Lifting the boy, she laid the mat under him as she put him back down.

"Pillan." Came the reply from Draco as he rocked the sleeping little girl in his arms, staring at her in wonder. Another laugh escaped Hermione's lips, as she looked down at the little boy who was watching her hair with wide awed eyes.

"Well, Pillan dear, lets change you, and get you fed." Looking over at Blaise her eyes flickered over him and at the door before focusing on the baby. "A piece of advice Zambini, always carry a diaper bag."

Blaise's face was shocked as Hermione easily cooed to his son as she undressed him and changed his diaper. It had been soaked and desperately needed to be changed but he hadn't noticed until Pillan had started screaming. Watching her change him and redress him he had reached out to take him again. But Pillan would have none of that, as he started screaming again, once again waking Serenity. Sighing Blaise looked helplessly at Hermione.

"What does he need now?" He questioned as she banished the diaper to the trash, and the rest of the things to their proper places. Seeing her lift the baby and his little fist wrap its way around a chunk of her hair her scooted closer to her trying to see what his sons face looked like. "And why do I need to carry the bag?"

Hermione looked up at him and sighed. Though the boys obviously had some experience with babies, they still didn't know what to do. Hermione had been around them forever though. There was always babies over at her grandmother's house, and she was often watching them on her holidays for parts of her clan. Though she hadn't known they were elfin at the time, she had thought them cousins, or distant relations. She had tons of knowledge to go with them so she knew what to do, though none of this had ever come up with Ron so he didn't know, but Harry had spent part of his summer with her once, and had seen all the small children, and babies that her large distantly related 'family' had her watch.

"You need to carry one because you'll need things for him. Such as diapers, a change mat, bottles with formula since you can't produce milk," At this she smirked at them as a rose blush spread across Blaise's face. "And a change of clothes for him. Not to mention teething rings, a blanket, maybe a couple of toys." Looking at the boy's shocked faces she sighed once again. "How about I just come over and pack you one, and you just need to replace the things you use?" Seeing them both nod she winced soft as Pillan pulled sharply on her hair. Looking down at his watery eyes and nuzzling cheek she smiled softly.

"Now, see how he's pushing his face around my chest?" Seeing both boys blush she chuckled and waited until they nodded before she continued. "He's looking for food, or better yet a nipple to latch onto for food. When he does this, it's often he's hungry. If he won't feed, he's most likely just looking for your heart beat because it soothes them. The mother's heart is very loud inside her body, and while he's in the womb and safe, that's what he mostly hears." Looking at both boys she waited until they nodded in understanding. Smiling brightly at them, causing Blaise to give a tentative smile back, and Draco to nod slowly, she leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled the pink baby blanket from the chair behind her.

"Do you have any bottles on you right now Blaise?" She questioned, seeing his eyes widen and panic flash across his face as he realized he couldn't feed his infant son, and it was a good walk back up all the stairs to his rooms she raised a hand. "See, what would happen if you were out in Hogsmead and he was hungry?" Seeing the panic rise she smiled softly to soothe him. "That is why the diaper bag is needed. But don't worry you don't have to go rushing back to your rooms in a panic. I'll show you how to mix the formula as well later, but for now lets feed cute little Pillan yes?"

Seeing Blaise's confused and worried look, Hermione grinned settling back against the couch arm in the corner and pulled the baby boy to her left breast before sweeping the pink blanket up over the baby and her left side and shoulder. Pulling it back softly so only she can see the little boy's face, she pulled her shirt down and opened the nipple flap of her bra and sighed softly as Pillan rooted and latched on before greedily gulping down mouthfuls of her milk. Fixing the blanket around the babies face and making sure her breast was covered, she looked up to see both men's shocked faces.

"What?" She asked, confused. Blaise though looked on it awe as one of his former enemies gently handle his son, letting him feed from her breast. Before he was sure she would cure his son, but now, seeing her comfortably lay back against the couch, feeding his son, he couldn't help but be grateful for her. If it wasn't for her, his son would have to starve until he could get back to his room.

"Thank you." It was soft, but seeing her face light up with a smile, Blaise knew that the female third of the Golden Trio was just that. Golden. Scooting closer he leaned over to try to see his sons face, only to see pink fleece. Laughing Hermione smiled at him.

"Your welcome, now do you have any questions." She asked, and seeing both men nod, she laughed again, though tiredly waving at Blaise to go first.

"Why would you feed my son? Aren't we the enemy?" He asked as he watched the blanket squirm and smiled softly. Looking at the woman he saw her confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?" This answer shocked both men, and they went to speak but she cut them off. "He's a baby, he's done nothing wrong. He is completely innocent and if anyone would try to hurt him or my daughter…" Both boys watched in awe, as the adoring mother morphed into the warrior goddess they had seen on the battle field when they battled for their lives against Voldimort. "They would die slowly by my hand. I would easily lay my life down protecting either one of these babies."

Blaise was shocked at the determination in her voice, for his son, she would give her life. But as the warrior goddess looked over at her daughter, she melted away into the sweet doting mother as she reached out to stroke the little girl's cheek. Blaise's dark brown eyes met Draco's shocked quick silver ones in understanding. This girl, whoever she really was, had them rethinking their thoughts on her. Turning to the sleepy mother who was desperately trying to stay awake for her guests, Blaise and Draco let a small smile grace their faces.

"Thank you, Granger. And I will protect your daughter and you, in return." Blaise said softly seeing the Gryffindor's sleepy eyes turn to him in confusion.

"Thank you for protecting my Ren, but I don't need anything in return." Her sleepy smile shook both men, as she closed her eyes. "It's what friends do for each other isn't it? And my name is Hermione, why don't you use it?" And with that she fell asleep against the couch, the gentle pull of the baby's mouth against her breast, and the day's events finally sending her off in a deep sleep. Leaving two men in shock and confusion, staring at her sleeping form. One wondering why an angel had descended upon them, the other wondering if he had a new friend, and how to get his son from her without embarrassing all of them.

"Come on, Blaise, I'll get you some blankets and you can take the other couch. I'll go up and put Ren to bed, and levitate sleeping beauty and Lan here up to her room. You can sleep here." Seeing Blaise nod, Draco did that, and after he had tucked all three in, Pillan, Hermione and his sweet Serenity, he collapsed on his own bed. Asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

There you have it! The next installment of Secrets of the Forest! Are Pillan and Serenity the sweetest? And Hermione seems to know what shes doing. Taken care of babies, and shocking their daddies into speechlessness all in one blow. Woot! And the evil one makes plans... Oh noes! What will happen next? Review and find out!

From the next chapter: "That's not your son! Don't put your horrible hands all over him!"

~Gwen.


	11. Chapter Ten: Mornings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any trademarked or copyrighted property. Nor do I own harry potter. All origonal work is mine.**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Mornings are always bright.  
**

The moon slowly began to sink behind the horizon as the suns rays shot up caressing the earth in warmth. The sounds of birds chirping and creatures beginning their day began to break the blessed silence. Well, that was until the babies decided to wake.

Screams echoed through out the castle dragging the newly christened parents from the toasty warmth of their coverlets. Faces red, fists flailing, each made known to the world that the day had begun, and they wanted breakfast.

Small fists beat gently at her breast as her daughter began screaming to the world. Caramel eyes blinked open and peered down at the small boy who was banging his fist against her breast. She hadn't fallen asleep here had she? No, she had been in the common room. Sighing she looked down at Pillan. Her grandmother had warned her about the effect her milk would have on another child if it wasn't of elfin blood. But he was so adorable that she couldn't let him go hungry.

But now, because she had fed him her milk, he wasn't going to accept any other form of nourishment. Seeing the little boys large brown eyes stare up at her in wonder just steeled her resolve. She would feed him. There were spells to transfer milk from one's breast to a bottle for when Blaise couldn't be around her. Smiling she picked him up and waved her wand at the crib.

Slowly it widened so that there was room for her to place Pillan in with Serenity. Smiling down at the two of them she tickled her daughter's feet as she picked her up and walked with her to the change table. Humming softly, she changed her from dirty diaper and grow, to a clean one and a new stunning soft pink grow. Playing with her now, more comfortable daughter's feet she picked her up and laid her back in the crib before repeating the process with Pillan.

Having known Pillan had eaten last, she placed the little boy back in the crib before levitating the rocking chair closer to the crib. After setting it down, she softly lifted her daughter from the crib, settling down in the rocking chair and began to feed her. Since she was in her private rooms, she could feed the little ones without the blanket.

Serenity quickly latched onto the offered nipple and suckled in delight, her large sparkling clear blue eyes watched her mothers face. Hermione laughed as she watched Pillan squirm a little in his clean, color changed, grow. She had charmed it to a Slytherin green, with little silver baby snakes that moved all over it. He was currently fascinated as one crawled around his hand. The baby grows had hand covers since their little nails could accidentally scratch their faces, and Hermione didn't want that to happen.

Feeling her daughter start to release her nipple, Hermione accio'd a baby blanket from the change table and threw it over her shoulder. Placing her daughter against it, slowly rubbing her back so that the baby could expel all the gas her little tummy had from eating. After Serenity let out a very un-lady like burp, and giggled promptly after, she settled her back down before lifting Pillan into the cradle of her arms.

Allowing him to attach to the nipple opposite that he used last night and that Serenity had just used, Hermione hummed softly as she rocked to and fro in the rocking chair. But her peacefulness was soon shattered by two, haphazard looking men bursting into the room, each panting a baby's name.

It seems that the daddies had been awoken by the cries of their children and had met up with each other to make sure they had back up, and had run all the way to her room. A giggle escaped Hermione's lips as she looked at each of them, as they stared in wonder at the little boy feeding happily. They both looked so lost.

Draco looked like he'd been run over by the Quidditch team, with his clothes wrinkled and hanging oddly off of him and his silky blond hair sticking up every which way. Not that Blaise looked any better. Rumpled clothes and hair, his eyes wide with awe and at the beginning fright he was a sight to see. Now both of them side by side heaving for breath and the picture was indeed very comical. And with that, Hermione burst out laughing.

"Good morning. I see both of you had a wonderful nights sleep." Snickering, Hermione looked down to the shimmering brown eyes of Pillan and pulled the baby blanket over him and her breast. It wouldn't do to have two men staring at her breast now would it? Draco and Blaise looked at each other wondering what she was laughing at, and finally really saw what the other looked like.

Deep chuckles burst from both men's lips as they walked over two the mother and children. Settling down on the bed, they looked over to her. Seeing her smiling at them, they tentatively smiled back. Draco's attention was captured soon though, by the gurgling giggles coming from the crib.

Gently pulling the laughing baby from it, he held her close. Blaise too leaned over to look at the sweet little girl in his best friends arms. Sensing she had both men's attention, she happily threw up all over Draco's shirt.

This caused both Hermione and Blaise to laugh. Pillan though just happily suckled away kneading Hermione's breast with his little fists.

"Why don't you boys go and get ready for classes?" Hermione told them as she softly burped Pillan against the purple blanket. Seeing both men look at her she rolled her eyes. _Please don't let them be as averse to learning as Ron and Harry. _She silently pleaded within her mind. "I'll get ready and have the baby's ready as well." Looking over at Blaise she frowned slightly. "We don't know what classes we have yet, so I'll pack you a separate diaper bag, but if we have the same classes, and most likely will since they'll try to stick as many parents in the same class as possible, I'll just double the things in mine."

Seeing him nod she slowly stood and pushed them towards the door.

"I will need some bottles and some of Pillan's clothing though. I can't just keep charming Serenity's or she'll run out." Seeing him nod quickly and set of towards the portrait hole, she flicked her wand, setting his clothing and hair some what to rights.

Turning to Draco, she saw him disappear up his staircase and turned back up her own. She had babies to pack up and to get ready for her own classes.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a very unhappy camper as she sat down at the long table that had been moved to the front of the room so the parents could sit by each other and not be separated by house tables. Harry had a beautiful little girl, with stunning green eyes, and soft blond curls. And even though she had tried to love the little girl like a mother should, that Lovegood kept taking the little girl away from her.

What did that girl think she was doing? Just because half of her DNA was used to create the kid doesn't mean that she could mother Harry's daughter! That was Ginny's job. And Ginny's night had gotten worse too. As she tried to get Luna to switch partners with her, the girl refused, saying she wouldn't leave her daughter. So Ginny had come home to her new dorm to find it empty of the son she decided that Harry would be happy to take care of with her, and the partner who she didn't want.

Searching the halls and asking ghosts didn't seem like a good idea so late at night so Ginny had gone to bed to find that all the baby things that had been in there had been moved. Opening Blaise's room door carelessly, she found that they had been moved there. And so, Ginny tried desperately to move the charmed baby necessities to her own room. After an hour she gave up and finally went to bed angry and exhausted.

Now, sitting at the 'parent table' as it was now dubbed Ginny waited for her ungrateful partner to show with her son. Seeing Harry and Luna walk it, with Starlet tucked safely in her father's arms, Ginny glowed with envy but waved them over with a smile all the same.

"Over here, I saved you a seat Harry!" She called, studiously ignoring the blond at his side. Smiling, Harry and Luna turned and sat down on her right, Starlet burbling away to her father, his shirt clenched tight in her little fist.

"Morning Ginny!" Harry beamed, as he settled into his seat. Most of the first through sixth years were staring at the slowly filtering in babies in awe. And most were adorable too. Soon Ron and Lavender strode in, Lavender carrying her son, as Ron carried the diaper bag. Sitting down opposite to Ginny, Lavender grinned at her younger friend. Ron leaned across the table to peer down at little Starlet.

"Mornin' guys. Me and Lav, were up half the night with RJ." Having seen their sons flaming red hair, Lavender had insisted on naming him Ronald Junior. Setting the bag down beside him at the table, Ron began searching for all his favorite breakfast foods, as Lavender bottle fed RJ. "Your daughters beautiful there mate." He praised, not seeing the fire in his sister's eyes. Humming he started to pile eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, toast, and other breakfast items onto his plate before stuffing them into his mouth at an alarming rate.

Turning to Ginny, Lavender began regaling her with all the things that Hermione would do wrong with her child.

"I mean that woman doesn't know the top end of a man, from the bottom. And she thinks she can be a proper mother?" Lavender snorted as she sipped her morning tea and nibbled at a piece of dry toast. Nodding along Ginny sneered across the table as she spoke.

"I bet she's already had Malfoy take the child from her." Ginny spat nastily. "I mean, even a replica ferret would be better than leaving a child with her. She would kill it or turn it into an even bigger nag than she is." Grinning she turned to her brother seeing him swallow before agreeing with them.

"And that girl as no style what so ever, I mean come on, books? What girl would be interested in that when she had my Won Won here?" Lavender stated with her son fussing in her arms as she absentmindedly dropped crumbs on him.

As Ron shoveled his food, nodding along with his sister, and Harry slowly became more and more angry at the trio's agreement that Hermione was a bad mother, the hall slowly went silent except for the tinkling laughter of a girl. The group of four, plus two babies, turned to see what had shocked Hogwarts into silence only to have half the food in Ron's mouth fall out all over his lap.

In the door way stood Hermione Granger, snugly between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, glowing with happiness as she carried her daughter and the diaper bag, while Draco carried both his and her book bags. Blaise had a bag slung over each shoulder and was cradling his son close to his chest. The group didn't seem to realize that they were being stared at, for they just continued on into the hall, before settling down beside Hermione's friends at the table. Hermione turned to her surrogate brother smiling with pride.

"Morning Harry, Ron, Gin, Lavender." Hermione beamed as she placed the diaper bag at her feet and settled Serenity in one arm comfortably. Pulling the toast towards her, she placed equal small amounts of eggs and hash browns, 2 slices of bacon and slices of pear on her plate. Lavender glaring harshly at Hermione as she poured herself, Blaise and Draco orange juice. "I would like you to meet my darling little angel, Serenity Rose Malfoy."

Gently Hermione shifted the little girl so that the rest of the group could see the sleeping little girl. While Harry and Luna made awing sounds at the little girl, Ginny and Lavender glared. Ron though, slowly started to turn red. How dare his Hermione be happy with a partner that wasn't him? She should be like Ginny and try to take care of her loves child instead of the one with the bastard Malfoy.

"She looks funny." Ron stated, as he turned away from the shocked face of his girlfriend. "I mean she has ferret genes so that could account for some of it." Blaise placed a calming hand on Draco's arm but he didn't see that Hermione's eyes were hidden behind her bangs. With a pop, their schedules appeared on the table in front of them. Snatching Draco's and Blaise's before they could read them, Hermione scanned them before nodding. They all took the same classes, good; she would get to be with Pillan. Standing Hermione turned to Ron.

"Your son is beautiful Ronald. I just hope he learns more manners than you." Ignoring the spluttering from both the little boy's parents. She smiled at Harry. "I'll see you in class Harry, I'll try to save you a seat." With that she handed Serenity to Draco who also stood, picked up her bag and the diaper bag, and held her arms out to Blaise. Nodding Blaise placed Pillan in Hermione's arms. Ginny at this saw red, not only had she insulted her brother, but her mom's ability to raise children. And now the girl was holding her son! The one Harry would love and take care of dropping the little blond brat and her mother!

Snarling Ginny stood and began to stalk towards the brunette. Seeing Hermione turn to her smiling just made Ginny all the more angry. Ripping the boy from Hermione's arms, she glared at the other girl ignoring the screams of the baby in her arms as she squeezed a little too tightly.

Blaise on the other hand saw the baby's distress and pushed Hermione out of the way to get to Pillan. Extracting him from the angry red heads arms he pulled him close checking for any bruising. Hermione gasping in horror ran to Blaise's side as Draco shushed a now crying Serenity as he watched his partner faun over the little boy she loved.

Hermione softy ran her fingers over Pillan trying to see if any where was tender only to be forcefully pushed from Blaise's side. Falling, she hit her head on the bench and looked dazed up at a fuming Ginny.

"That's not your son! Don't put your horrible hands all over him!" Ginny cried as she slapped the slowly rising girl. Hermione groaned softly cupping her head in her hands as she leaned against the table for support. Harry quickly handed Starlet over to Luna, and rushed to his adopted sister's side, as Draco tried to help the injured girl sit down.

Harry glared at his girlfriend who seemed to stand victorious over the elder girl. How could she do such a thing especially to her friend? Kneeling before Hermione, Harry softly called to her.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" He spoke softly as Draco slowly ran his hand up and down the distressed girls back as she tried to pet her daughter's cheek with trembling hands. Sighing he sat beside her on the bench and turned her head so he could slowly feel through her hair for where it was tender. Wincing as he found the large lump slowly swelling, Hermione whimpered. "Come on Hun; let's get you to the hospital wing."

"I'll do it Potter. She'll go there easier if Ren goes too." Draco said softly as he pulled Hermione up by the arm. Nodding Harry watched as his friend was led out by his once second arch nemesis. But after the war, he knew why Draco was the way he had been, and the war had changed them all. Now turning to his angry girlfriend he glared.

"Ginny! Why would you do that! Hermione hasn't done anything to either you or Ron!" Harry's green eyes turned cold as he stared at the two red heads. One already fuming, the other become angrier as his best friend spoke.

"Well she should have ditched the kid with Malfoy and been a proper girlfriend to me!" Ron snarled at Harry as he slowly rose, Lavender in the background nodded fiercely in agreement. Astonished Harry turned to his best male friend.

"What the hell mate? She loves kids; she would never leave her own." Harry stuttered watching Ron shake his head in disagreement.

"No Harry, she hates kids. Why do you think she would like them the way she studies?" Ron said sadly his head hanging at the misunderstood truth. "She's no good for a mother, would only think about herself. That's why Lavender here is a better mother." Lavender preened at the attention, hugging little RJ closer still not noticing his struggles with the toast crumbs.

Harry shook his head and gestured to Luna. Nodding Luna stood and handed the diaper bag over to Harry and started walking towards the exit.

"You guys are wrong. I've seen her with her cousins. She adores kids." Harry looked over them, seeing that Blaise had left to go after his best friend and the injured Head Girl. "And you guys don't seem to pay enough attention to her or your children." Looking straight at Ginny he glared. "You hurt your son today Gin, made him cry. You also didn't even look after him last night, I bet. Some mother."

Ginny looked shocked, before she got even madder. But Harry wasn't done yet. Turning to his best male friend in disgust he shook his head.

"You don't even know your own girlfriend. Your son lays there in his mother's arms fussing and whimpering covered in crumbs that his mother dropped carelessly on him as she tore at another girl who wasn't there to defend herself." Glaring at them Harry turned and walked away from them. "Some boyfriend and parents you guys are."

And with that, he left the great hall leaving two fuming red heads and a mother who was sweeping the crumbs from her child's face.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital wing didn't take long. And soon Madam Pomfrey had taken care of Hermione's head wound and sent her on her way to class. Leaving the hospital wing, she turned and saw Draco and Blaise waiting out side. Each holding a baby. Smiling she ran over murmuring healing spells over the little boys body to take his pain from being squeezed away. Turning to Draco she held out her arms.

"I can take the diaper bag and Ren. We're all heading to the same places after all." She said softly as Draco nodded and handed the bag and baby over to her mother. He was still fuming over what those stupid weasels and the flower head had said about his daughter and partner. Though Potter had surprised him, he knew the boy had grown during the war. Watching Hermione cuddle her daughter to her chest, they turned and began to walk to the first class of the day. Transfiguration. Draco and Blaise only hoped that it would be less exciting than breakfast.

* * *

Well theres the next chapter! Hope you like it. I can't wait to see whats next. Oh wait.. I already some what know! Anyways, leave your comments I adore them!

From the next chapter: The sound of skin on skin contact rang through out the room as everyone watched in awe.

~Gwen


	12. Chapter Eleven: Life is never Painless

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other trademarked items. All new characters, and origonal writings belong to me though thank you.**_

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Live is never Painless**

A hand ran soothingly up and down her back and sighing she leaned into it. Turning her head, she smiled at her best friend. Harry knew how to give a killer back rub and from what happened at breakfast she needed one. Hermione's stomach felt sick as she thought of what Ron, Ginny and Lavender had done.

They were standing outside of the Transfiguration room, waiting for the class to start, half an hour early. Though she was hungry, and she could tell the boys were too, every time she suggested they go to the hall to get something they refused. So sighing and pouting at them had become her weapon. Soon enough, just to get her to shut up, they would have to go and do what she wanted them too. And she knew it. Harry knew it, Luna knew it, but Draco and Blaise hadn't gotten the picture yet.

Harry and Luna had already eaten by the time Hermione had walked in; they just didn't make as big a fuss over it as Ron had. Starlet looked on in wonder as her parents soothed the saddened older girl. And as if sensing their surrogate mothers sadness Serenity and Pillan started to cry. Great tears rolled down their little cheeks and small fists hit at their fathers.

Opening her arms, both men deposited the babies in the waiting girl's arms. Hermione smiled down at both of them as they rooted at the nearest breast gurgling and kicking softly at each other. Humming she rocked them back and forth only for her eyes to widen as a blur of black hair, wild gray eyes, and a mass of screaming baby flew around the corner.

Skidding to a halt, the girl hushed the baby, rocking it softly before looking over her shoulder nervously. She was beautiful, long midnight black hair that reached the rise of her ass, almond shaped gray eyes that shone and sparkled. Her short, curvy frame had men faint at twenty paces. But what Hermione saw, was the spark of depression that haunted the girl. Though her beaming face covered it, she saw the sadness in the other girl's eyes. Slowly getting up, she gave the distressed girl and child the seat she was in.

"Oh no, I couldn't take your seat. You have two," She gestured to the babies in Hermione's arms. "And Sevvy just doesn't like his father." Smiling brightly she rocked the little boy in her arms. Large dark eyes stared at them from behind the blanket, and a small pale fist waved. Raising her eyebrow Hermione looked at the girl hard. Seeing the head girl's expression, the other girl sighed and settled into the seat. Nodding softly, Hermione handed Pillan back to Blaise, who seemed to be staring in awe at the raven haired girl.

"My names Hermione Granger and you are?" She asked softly, Serenity giggling in her arms punching the air with her fists. Smiling down at the little girl, the older one nodded her head slowly.

"I'm Izabella Shard and I'm in Ravenclaw. This here," Lifting the small baby boy in her arms, showing him off, his large dark eyes and tiny body made him look all the more fragile. "Is Severus Conner Shard and he's adorable." At everyone's confused look Izabella blushed.

"I've always liked the name Severus. Even before I knew there was one teaching here. And my little Sevvy's father doesn't like him all that much." Sighing she rocked the baby slowly in her arms. "His father is from Slytherin, though I hold nothing against them! Just this one, his name is Charles McGregor and he's not a very nice person. He wouldn't let Severus have his last name, nor will he have anything to do with him." Tears started to well in Izabella's eyes. Sniffling she hugged her son closer to her breast and rocked him slowly. "He yells at me too, over Severus, and I don't know why I'm telling you all this!"

But Izabella had spilled her secrets right at the door of the Head girl and boy, and seeing the fire in Hermione's eyes she wouldn't stand for it. A smile slowly took over the scowl that had been budding on her face and she leaned closer to Izabella.

"Hey, your safe with us and you know it." Giggling she leaned over to whisper in the softly sobbing girl's ear as Luna huddled closer to her fellow conspirators. "I mean we have the great Harry Potter here. Plus the devilishly charming Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini with all them on our side, we're safe from anything." Seeing Luna nod along, Izabella and Hermione laughed, causing all three babies to giggle with their mothers.

Groaning Harry clutched his head in his hands. Why did the girl's have to call him that, he knows Luna and Hermione were just kidding, but the rest of the world? Sighing he picked Starlet up from her mother cuddling her close walking over to the other two men.

"Don't go over there. I saved Star but Malfoy you're going to have a hell of a fight to get Serenity away. They're going on about all our greatness and how if they hide behind us, we'll be good men and fight for them. And all the shopping they can drag us on." Seeing the other two groan at the giggling girls Harry nodded sagely. "It's best if you save your daughter before she gets it in her head to spend daddy's money before she can even walk." Seeing Draco's eyes widen at being called daddy, he slipped around Harry to save his daughter from the giggling mothers.

"This is Serenity, she's my little angel." Hermione grinned as she held up her daughter, who drooled down her front. Laughing the girls helped her clean herself up and smiled at Draco who kneeled down beside them. "The little boy in Blaise's arms is Pillan, and in Harry's is his and Luna here's daughter Starlet." Smiling Izabella nodded as Severus clamped his little hand around one of his mother's fingers.

"Could I hold her?" He asked, trying to get the baby away before it was too late and her mind was poisoned. Smiling Hermione shook her head and snuggled the baby closer to her.

"Nope, I'm feeding her soon so you can wait a bit." Sighing Draco nodded and stood walking over to the other boys without seeing the gleam in Hermione's eye. Suddenly the head girl stood and walked away only to turn so that she was facing everyone. Holding up her hand in a regal manner as she pointed to each person, other than Harry she stood tall.

"I, Hermione Granger, here by demand you all join my group of friends." Smirking evilly she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "You all have no choice." Nodding to herself, she settled herself on the floor while laying Serenity on her lap and unbuttoning her shirt. Draco's eyes widened at this and he dug through the diaper bag at his side pulling out a baby blanket before kneeling beside her pulling it over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't expose yourself like that in the middle of the halls. Someone could see you." He whispered as he helped her fix the blanket over the now suckling Serenity. Smiling up at him Hermione nodded and leaned her head back against the wall. Humming softly she closed her eyes.

Harry looked nervous though as Luna shot him another glare. He knew he should tell Hermione what Ron and the others had said before they had come in, and after but he didn't want to hurt the girl anymore than she was. She had pulled them out of scrape after scrape but still Ron hurt her, and Ginny. Well Ginny had surprised him with what she had been saying about her supposed friend. He had always thought that out of the two of them, Ginny was the more, calm, rational one and Ron the hot headed, hot shot who said things without thinking.

Sighing he slid down the wall beside Hermione as he watched Malfoy fuss over his best friend covering her up. Starlet was snuggled into his arms sleeping soundly as he sighed once again. He really didn't want to do this. And Luna, seeing Harry's displeasure at hurting his friend knelt in front of the head girl taking one of Hermione's hands in her own.

"You have made me part of your friends." Luna's dreamy floaty voice was shockingly serious as she stared at the brunette. "So I feel as if I should tell you things that would hurt you, to help you."

Hermione blinked slowly, her caramel eyes shone with confusion and worry. She knew something was wrong, even though Luna had a somewhat different way of telling her.

"What is it Luna?" Her voice trembled softly and Luna squeezed the elder girls hand tighter. Sympathy shining bright in her eyes Luna took a deep breath.

"Ron, and Ginny too, can't be trusted Hermione. I know you love them, and that Ron is your boyfriend, but you have to leave him." Reaching out to pet the girl's hair softly, she smiled lovingly as Hermione's eyes started to well with tears. "You have to dump Ron, leave him behind. He doesn't deserve you."

Hermione's eyes widened more and she shook her head her breathing coming out fast and hard. She didn't want to leave the love of her life! Why would she? He loved her that's why he was jealous. They would have kinds together while she worked here at Hogwarts teaching Potions.

Standing Hermione detached the small baby from her breast and fixed her clothing and handed her to her father. She was going to go find Ron and talk to him about all this. He didn't really feel that way, she knew it. He was just angry and jealous over Malfoy and Blaise. Nodding to herself she took off down the hall. Ron frequented the empty classrooms around the Charms room before class to get the homework he didn't finish done. He had shown her some that he went too. And after the first few classrooms were found lacking of the boy, she sighed softly.

Suddenly, she heard the screaming of a small baby, echoing down the hall. Following the sound she came to the sixth door down from the charms class room. Resting her hand on the door knob she turned and pushed the door open quietly so as not to disturb his studying.

* * *

RJ's cries went unnoticed by his parents as they slowly grew louder. Sitting on a desk in an abandoned class room, he screamed as his father and mother moaned and panted against each other.

Groaning Ron thrust harder into Lavenders pliant body as she gripped his Quidditch honed biceps. He never heard the door slowly creak open and he gasped Lavender's name. He never heard his son quiet as he groaned his love for the girl under him. Lavender's scream as she climaxed covered the sob of the girl who stood in the door way.

Her chocolate caramel eyes glimmering with tears that shone like crystals as they trailed traitorously down her face. A small pale hand pressed against trembling lips that stood in stark relief against the unnaturally pale skin of her face.

Ron never heard the shattering of the heart that had loved him so fully, and he never heard the sound of his relationship with the head girl dying. What Ron did hear, as he finally groaned in completion was the slam of the door, and the sudden screams of his son in the eerily quiet room. Slowly he and Lavender got up and drug their crumpled clothing on.

Lifting RJ's carrier, they set of towards their first class of Transfiguration, not knowing what had gone on while they found pleasure in each other's body. Though Lavender glowed at Ron's declaration of his love to her and looked up at the tall red head with love and adoration shining within her blue eyes. Meeting up with Ginny on the way there, as she was going to the same class though she was a year younger due to the father of her child, and said child were there.

Lavender filled Ginny in on Ron's love for her and they chatted away on how Lavender was so much better for Ron that Hermione. They never noticed the group of people standing in shock as they heard the words that spilled from Ginny's mouth. And she didn't notice until it was too late that her boyfriend had heard them too.

"I never liked Hermione anyways. Ron and I just kept her around for her brains. I always hated her the way she hung all over Harry while dating Ron. I hope she goes somewhere far away and I don't have to see her ever again."

* * *

Hermione tore down the hall towards the Transfiguration room as if the devil itself were on her heels. Reminiscent of Izzy just a few minutes earlier, her friends stood in shock as the girl barreled right into the chest of one, Mr. Harry Potter. Sobbing she broke down in his arms, as the others looked on in confusion and worry. Luna had started to stroke her back and listen to the choked, bits and pieces of sound that was being uttered from the shattered girl's mouth.

"Ron… sex… hall way… wanted to talk…" A great shuddering gasp rocked her tiny frame. "Found them…. Lavender…. Didn't notice… said he loved…. Ran away…Over."

Nodding sagely Luna and Izabella looked at each other in sadness and shame. They both understood the sobbing girl, though it seemed that the boys were slowly trying to piece it together. Harry looked at the girl's waiting for them to tell the boys and him what it had meant. Hermione had slid from Harry's arms to the wall and was silently holding Serenity as she rocked back and forth tears streaming from her eyes.

Motioning for them to follow, Luna led them away from the broken girl, but not far enough that they couldn't make sure she was alright. Sighing Luna turned to the boys who were worriedly a waiting what she had to say.

"It seems Hermione went to find Ron wanting to talk about what he said. She was in the hallway when she found Lavender and him having sex." At this the boys all had the similar reaction to go and kill the cheating bastard. Harry's eyes turned a hard, glinting green ice, as Blaise's lip pulled back in a silent snarl. Draco though, strangely had the biggest reaction. Hands clenched at his sides he glared ruthlessly over Luna's shoulder at the wall, eyes hard slivery blue shards of ice, his body trembling. But Luna continued on. "They didn't notice her as she stood in the door way. Ron apparently said he loved Lavender and then Hermione ran away. It's over between her and Ron."

Draco lunged at the wall punching it as Harry started to breathe in and out deeply trying to control himself, and Blaise's silent growl turned into a low audible one. Hearing voices they rushed back over to Hermione shielding her from whatever students prying eyes.

They all stood stock still as Ginny's words filtered to them. Though Harry had gone ridged as he heard his girlfriend confess and degrade his surrogate sister. Turning he started at the shocked girl's and Ron's unrepentant face. He didn't know that Hermione had caught them yet.

"Where's Hermione? She said she would sit with me in class and help with notes." Ron's voice filtered towards them. Once again Blaise growled and Draco looked like he would like to murder all the trespassers. Harry held out a hand though, stalling any kind of attack that the other two boys could form. Taking a deep breath he glared harshly at the selfish boy in front of him along with his whore, and snotty little sister. Harry had had enough of Ginny ordering him around and talking about him marrying her when he hadn't even though to purpose yet.

"She isn't sitting anywhere near you. And all of you should leave. You have no business with us." Harry's voice was harsh and cold, stunning all those around him except the softly sobbing girl behind him. "She found you and Lavender Ron. Heard your words of love to another and not to your girlfriend but the woman you were cheating with. You are never to go near here again." His angry jade eyes cut to Lavender. "Your whore isn't to go near her either. Oh and Ginny?"

The girl's hopeful blue eyes looked beseechingly into his as she clasped her hands in front of her chest as if to say that she was innocent in this crime.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny's voice had gone sickly sweet as she smiled brightly at him, hoping to deflect his anger onto her brother and Lavender. But Harry's eyes narrowed even more and her hope was fading fast.

"Don't come near me, or Hermione or anyone of us. I'm sick of your stupidity, and you're obsessions over me, and everything I do. I'm not someone you can control. We are over, forever."

With that, Harry ushered Luna, Izabella, Draco, Blaise and Hermione into the room, making sure all the babies were safe in their parent's arms. Leaving behind a shell shocked broken trio. Ron's face slowly turned red, Lavender's eyes had widened and had tears, and Ginny was openly sobbing into her hands. This wasn't what any of them had seen coming. Though it's just what the self absorbed selfish people needed, a good slap in the face from reality and the process of seeing your dream walk away was never a painless thing for anyone.

* * *

Well there you have it! The next chapter! Sorry it took so long and that its so short, writers block sucks. Ideas. and suggestions welcome, just keep feeding me reviews!

~Gwen

**From the next chapter: "I don't want to see your face you cheating whore." A slap reverberated around the room. "Ron! What have you done!"  
**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Of Secretly Knowing

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN.

Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was hit with writer's block, my flash drive was lost, my grandparents needed me to spend time with them cause my grandpa was in the hospital and I had to watch the dog. And on top of all that, my laptop screen was smashed. I've hooked a monitor up to the laptop so I can still use it, but its hard to write on the go. I AM working on the next chapter, I'm so sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Of Secretly Knowing Secrets

Sobbing drifted down the winding stair case on the right that lead up to the head girls privet dorm room. With each heart broken, gut wrenching sob, the group of 'parents' flinched once again. None more so that the blond haired, liquid slivered eyed seeker that sat in one of the winged backed chairs close to the fire holding his daughter softly against his chest, side ways. His long legs bent and hung over one rich brown arm, while his back lent against the other. His head resting against the back, a gleaming slivery pillow helping hold his tiny angel in place.

The rest of their new rag-tag group of co-parents sat scattered around the room. Izabella, Blaise along with Pillan and Severus were on the couch, the babies between the two teens, gold and silver pillows creating a barricade from the edge of the couch, the floor, and the two sleeping babies. Harry sat in the other winged back chair across from them, Star curled up in his arms, while Luna spoke quietly in the corner to Pippy the house elf in charge of making sure that the head students had food, and drinks while ensconced in their dorms studying, and planning and making sure everything that was handed to them as 'Head duties' was finished. With a sharp nod Pippy left with a soft pop, and Luna returned to the circle of people, settling herself down in front of Harry on the floor so that if Star needed her she would be there.

Draco tried desperately not the wince once again as a heart wrenching wail from upstairs wove its way through the air once again. All day Hermione had put on an airy smile, and preserved through her classes and feedings until they had finally came up here. But as soon as they stepped through the portrait hole she had dropped her precious book bag, handed him their daughter, and took off at an amazingly fast sprint up the stairs and with a bang, she imprisoned herself in her room. That had been hours ago though and it was beginning to wear at the hearts of everyone in the room. Slowly the sounds died down and all they could hear was silence. Slowly Izzy got up and snuck up the stairs, a glass of water in one hand, a box of tissues in the other. Five minutes later she appeared descending the stairs empty handed smiling softly.

"She's sleeping now. I had woken her up, and she was really confused though. So I just tucked her back in." Sighing softly Izzy sat back down opposite on the couch to Blaise smiling down at the sleeping boys.

"I can sense her aura." Luna's voice was quiet, and a little less dreamy because of the sadness it held. "Sense her magic. Its swirling, changing, reaching out. There's something that's a little different from last year. Something much older."

Everyone stared at Luna in shock. No one had heard her speak so semi normally before. Nor had they known she could sense magical auras. With a shrug she looked around at them all.

"I never hid my talent from anyone. I've always been able to see them. No ones ever cared to get to know me well enough to find out." And at this all of them looked ashamed. They had thought this girl was mad most the the time they knew her. "Hermione's aura feels off though, like she's been drugged or something close. She most likely really out of it when she comes down.

Everyone nodded and with a bright smile Izzy launched into talking with Luna over what she just said, while the boys began a conversation over Quidditch. As it turned an hour since Hermione had fallen asleep, Draco had slowly dropped out of the conversations as Harry and Blaise began a fight over which broom was the most reliable, and the girls started in on it. Apparent, Izzy was a major fan of flying and was quite the debater.

As the other fought Draco's thoughts drifted to the sleeping girl upstairs. She had saved him from the wrath of Pansy, helped his best friend with his son, though she didn't have too. And gave him the most beautiful daughter in the world. Everything he knew about her was wrong, but oddly right. He knew she was loyal, and caring. She had shown that for years through her dedication to Potter's plight. Those years had also shown she was brave as well, when she went through the torture at his manor. A shiver went through him at the thought of that time. He had snuck down after she was thrown back in the dungeons and applied a mild healing ointment to her, and another that would keep her from scaring to make sure the word 'Mudblood' that was carved into her arm, didn't leave a mark behind. No one knew he did it though, not even his mother, or even she. He did it because he wasn't strong enough to stand up to his insane aunt like he wanted, and save the only person who challenged him.

Oh, Potter challenged him alright, but not in ways he wasn't used too. Her smarts challenged him to try to out think, out maneuver her. Come up with witty barbed insults to throw her off guard. She forced him to work harder for the title of best in class that she always won. And now that stupid oaf of a red head had hurt the only real constant affection, outside of Blaise but he was his best friend and only true friend that was basically his brother so that hardly counted. He decided that he would help her get over the stupidity of the Weasel and back on her feet again. And in his newly formed opinion, which wasn't so newly formed because the respect and admiration for Hermione were already deep deep deep down in his soul he just didn't know it, Ron didn't deserve her. He could only hurt her, and give her nothing.

He would show her that she was better off with out him and better off with him and Serenity. The thought that, because he didn't know Serenity's real situation and that she wasn't a magically formed baby, she might disappear at the end of the year never crossed his mind as he went on thinking about how much the Weasel was stupid. And though he could hardly blame her for being distraught e, his daughter was beginning to get restless against him. Small fists clenched tightly pounded on his chest as she squirmed nuzzling at his chest before a wail erupted from her small lips. Apparently, whats the use of daddy's if they couldn't feed you too?

Serenity's screams startled everyone in the room out of their conversation and they all turned to look at the startled father and angry daughter. Her cries echoed through the quiet dorm, and a loud bang from up the stair case to the right made them all jump again. Luna gasped and spun towards the stairs her eyes wide.

Hermione was rushing down the stairs, disoriented, with her hair in a wild tumble of curls flying around her head. Her chocolaty eyes flashing with fear and worry, breasts falling out of the small purple tank top which clashed but also sort of fit with the sunshine yellow short shorts that she had pulled on before crying herself to sleep. Her feet were bare and as they hit the stones of the stairs they made hardly any sound, a result of the war when she had to walk quietly so they weren't caught or captured. But what shocked the new friends was that her hands were glowing with a soft minty green light, and were in defensive positions.

Strange words poured from her lips, as she darted around the stunned on lookers and Serenity was wrapped in the same soft soothing green light and levitated from Draco chest. A silvery thread shot from Hermione's chest straight for the slowly calming down babe twisting into the glow of the green magic. Instantly Serenity started to laugh and holds her arms, out. Pillan and Severus had also awakened, but Pillan laughed with delight as he was surrounded by the green magical light and floated towards Hermione who had finally wrapped her arms around Serenity.

Landing softly in Hermione's other arm, Pillan slapped her chest happily with one hand as Serenity nuzzled and rooted around at her other breast happily looking for her dinner. Hermione though backed into a corner and started suspiciously at the people in the room. Her senses only seeing threats to her babies.

* * *

She had been sleeping soundly. The tearing in her chest had calmed enough for her to fall into an uneasy but sound sleep. Her throat was sore, and tears left sticky tracks down her cheeks but she didn't care. After all that had been thrown at her this year, Ron had to go and break what little she had left. The despair that had slowly started to eat away at her soul, got an energy upgrade, as it wormed and gnawed through her, causing her to hate not only herself and Ron, but cause her physical pain. The ache throbbed through her whole body from her chest leaving her fingers twitching in painful spasms, her body curled tightly into its self for protection that could never come. At least, not how anyone thought it would.

Vaguely she responded to Izzy as she covered her back up and got her to drink some water that soothed the burn in her throat but none of it truly registered in her mind. Once again her hands clenched in pain, and instinct began to take over. Long dormant, and slowly coming through now that she had already turned of age, was the desperate mothering instincts of the elven race. Before she had just had little spurts of anger over the thoughts of someone hurting her baby. Well babies, now that she had taken in Pillan. But now, they were burning full force in her belly as her dreams were plagued with Ginny hurting her son that morning and morphing into other abuses that Pillan may know in the future if Ginny was allowed around the boy at all.

A wail broke through her dreams, and in a state of emotional distress that was never good for the young mother. Reacting more than thinking the protectiveness that was already churning inside her burst free. With a furious snarl springing from her lips she flung herself from her bed, and the door slammed open with the force of her silent wandless magic. Flying down the stairs she didn't stop to think about the glow coming from her hands, or the magic that seemed to spring out of her and around the children.

Her only thoughts were to get to them and protect. Darting around the threats to her babies, she called to the magic pulling them too her and backed herself into a corner. Glaring suspiciously at all the others in the room she shielded the babes from view.

Slowly Draco shifted forwards but Luna called out for him to stop. A vicious snarl escaped her lips as she curled more around the babies.

"Draco stop, we need to get the Headmistress. There's something wrong with her magic!" Luna called as she slowly backed away from the snarling mother who was now beginning to emanate enough magic that it snapped and crackled in amber and mint lightining arcs around her and the children. Nodding slowly everyone backed away and the tension in Hermione's shoulders eased as she slid to the floor cooing and nuzzling the babes before glaring and growling at the others. Harry slipped from the room and tore to the headmistresses office.

Bursting through the door, Harry bent over panting hard. Having flown through the corridors from the fourth floor, to the office on the first, in under ten minutes. While he silently thanked the gods he was fit, Professor McGonagall rushed over to him and demanded to know why he was there.

"Something wrong with Hermione, shes freaking out and is getting violent towards anyone who comes near her or the babies." At the Professors gasp, Harry looked up. Seeing the stark fear on the Headmistress's face, he felt like his stomach hand been filled with lead, then was driven very fast over a hill with a sudden drop, making it feel like he lost his stomach at the same time. And it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Grabbing his hand the McGonagall dragged him over to her floo and stepped through it dragging him along calling out.

"Head Students Dormitories." And wish a whoosh of green flames they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the only one who had been able to get close to the violently protective mother was Draco. Slowly he had begun to creep closer, all the while cooing and baby talking to Serenity who had fed and fallen asleep in her mothers arms. Seeing him acting so towards her child, Hermione's magic reached out and caressed along his, and for a full five minutes she just sat there staring at them.

The sight that greeted the Headmistress and Harry when they burst from the fire place stunned them. Draco was slowly coaxing her towards him as if she was a frightened animal, and Hermione was responding, her minty amber aura wrapped around him caressing him.

"Father." Was the only word that dripped from her lips and she was quickly moved closer to him, only to be startled back into her corner when Harry and McGonagall arrived. Quickly the others started to interrogate the Professor about Hermione's condition when she said the words.

"I didn't think that this would happen so soon." And with that the inquisition had begun. Finding no other way, McGonagall spilled Hermione's secret to the worried friends and gasps of shock and awe raced across all other their faces.

'No wonder she was better than me at everything! She was born into it! Oh gods, shes nothing close to the mudblood I called her all those years. Hermione, I'm so sorry.' Flashed through Draco's mind as he turned back to the protective mother. Harry on the other hand became even more protective along with Blaise. And the girls looked at her with wide but determend eyes. This secret would break their world, and their new friend apart, no one was going to know.

Slowly Draco got down on his knees and moved towards Hermione. With a snarl her magic lashed out at him and set his shirt sleeve aflame. Hurriedly he put it out only to look more determined at her.

"Hermione, its me, Draco. Remember?" The Professor had explained that due to the emotional trauma from the war, and Ron and Ginny's betrayal had caused Hermione to fall into a trance like instinctual state. Her children, and the Professor was shocked that she had taken on Pillan too and how Ginny had been treating her son, were the only things that mattered to her and she would die protecting them. Well he was going to get her out of it. But she had no response to his calling as he inched forwards. So he tried again.

"Hermione, remember? I'm Serenity's daddy." At that something flashed through her eyes and she leaned closer to him.

"Father?" Sprang from her lips as her magic once again washed over him. Seeing understanding light her eyes he rushed forward. "Father." Came the firm acceptance as she fell to the side, fainting but still somehow saving the babies from any harm.

Draco dived to catch her, just barely making it and all of them sighed in relief. McGonagall levitated mother and children back up stairs, and leaving her to the tender caring of Pippy. She left the stunned friends with a twinkle in her eye reminiscent of Dumbledore. Looking around Harry sighed.

"I guess we all should be getting to bed, this has been more than enough adventure today." With that he picked up Starlet and tugged Luna out of the common room. As both of them called out to the others in parting Izzy nodded her head.

"I should get Sev to bed properly, night guys." And with that she left in a swirl of robes, her son tucked safely into her arms. Left behind Draco and Blaise looked at each other.

"Your sons still here Blaise, and doesn't look like shes letting them go." Draco sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You should just stay here again. Go back and get some stuff for you and the little guy for tomorrow, you can have the couch."

"Thanks Drake." Blaise said thankfully as he turned and rushed out of the room. Draco grabbed his wand from the table and gave it a swish, snapping his wrist just so, and a large blanket and two bed pillows came floating down frown the linen closet in the upstairs bathroom. Setting them on the couch for his friend, he went the up the stair case to the left, stripping down to his black silk boxers and fell into bed, once again worn out from the days events.

* * *

The next morning Hermione acted as if nothing happened, for honestly she didn't remember any of it. Though she did feel more refreshed than before. Smiling at the predawn light, she waved her hand and her journal along with her violet inked pen floated from her vanity to her. Pulling herself into a sitting position she pressed her thumb to the lock, before flicking it open to a fresh page.

_Darkening my heart_

_Breaking apart my soul._

_You never know._

_I need you with my every breath._

_But every broken heartbeat makes me curse your name._

_Cheater it calls_

_Snatcher it screams._

_Betrayal._

_But I will force it from my heart._

_This pain that you've left for me._

_For if you strayed,_

_That's your fault not mine._

_Because you will now only ever see_

_What you left behind._

_And want but can never_

_Ever_

_Have._

With a smile she blew softly on the ink drying it that last little bit and closed the book. She was stronger than this. She was better than laying he sobbing over a stupid boy who broke her heart. She had two sweet darling babies to look after, who needed her to be strong. Plus two overly worrying daddy's to try to help teach. With a deep breath she left of the shower, coming out clean and soothed, dressing in her uniform skirt, socks and shoes before going over and pulling one waking baby from the crib and sitting in her rocking chair feeding Pillan.

After he was done, and a large burp along with a ton of spit erupted from his mouth she changed him and smiled as she dressed him in a black snugly with a little Slytherin crest on the chest. Humming she set the clean baby next to the sobbing Serenity who had just awoke and changed her quickly into a cute little pink snugly with 'Daddy's Girl' written across the front of it. Sitting back down in her chair, she rocked slowly feeding her precious little girl. All too soon the time had come to descend into the world of the living. So, after burping Serenity, and pulling on a hot pink bra, Hermione finished getting ready pulled her robes over her uniform.

The boys found her pack a diaper bag, that was bright orange in color with green stars all over it, full of things that the two babies would need through out the day. Standing with a smile she waved.

"How are you all this morning? Sleep well?" She tilted her head to the side in question, looking for all the world like a curious puppy. With a sigh Draco picked Serenity up and smiled at Hermione. They had already decided that they shouldn't tell Hermione they knew her secret if she didn't remember to begin with.

"Yeah, slept great! Your guys couch is awesome." Blaise said with a smile as he fetched Pillan from the bassinet. "Hello Lan, who's daddy's tough guy today? Hey Hermione, nice clothing choice for him. Very Slytherin." He smiled brightly at her showing his sons clothing off to Draco.

With a laugh they all collected their books Hermione casting a feather weight charm on the heavy diaper bag and hoisted it over her shoulder along with her book bag, and wrapped her arm through one of Draco's making him look at her in surprise. Smiling brilliantly up at him, leaving him dazed, she leaned on his arm making cooing noises at her giggling daughter.

And that's how they walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm smiling and looking for all the world like the perfect family. Ron's anger grew to new proportions as he saw this and marched over to Hermione ignoring the warning that Harry had given him before.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled, grabbing her arm and dragging her from her place beside Draco stunning everyone. "You're cuddling and cooing over him, you're still my girlfriend!"

Hermione stared at him stunned and yanked her arm away from him rubbing at the bruises that were sure to be forming. Her eyes narrowed at the stupidity at the boy in front of her.

"Ronald! How dare you say that after you cheat on me with that stupid tramp, Lavender!" Anger infused in her voice, her hands drifted to her hips making her small form somewhat intimidating. "You think I would stay your girlfriend after that?"

Incredulously he nodded to her a smirk on his face.

"Well yeah, I mean who else would have you?" He responded making her gasp, tears flooding her eyes. "I mean your only good at books and grades, someone has to take you. And you help me pass so I guess that's good enough for me." His smirk became self satisfied as he stared at the girl who was trembling in front of him in horror. Draco growled softly from behind her and Serenity sensing her mothers terror whimpered softly.

"T-that's not true." She stuttered looking at him. "O-others think I'm just as good as that, if not worth more just by being me." But tears started to drip from her eyes when all he did was laugh in her face.

"Yeah right, all your good for is cheating off of, and doing our homework. And now that your head girl, you can get me off the hook for being caught with Lav." He clutched his stomach as he laughed harder. "No one wants you." At this, Harry who had just walked in the hall doors lunged at his now ex-best friend but was caught by Draco's hand. With a shake of his head Draco looked at hair, silently trying to tell him he had a plan.

Handing Serenity over to Harry to keep him calm Draco stalked cockily up behind Hermione wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down, placing his chin on her shoulder nuzzling her hair and cheek softly.

"I for one would totally want her. I mean look how damned sexy she is. Makes a bloke want to cum in his trousers." With his patented smirk Draco laid it on thick, pressing close to her and kissing her cheek doing things he'd never really done with a girl before. Acting adoringly and like a boyfriend. Hermione, while shocked, saw his plan instantly and settled into his arms, enjoying the affection he was plying to her. Being held like this was awesome and so was the look on Rons stupid face.

Shock and disgust were written all over Ron's face as he watched the ferret smother his newly sexy girlfriend with his revolting germs. This couldn't be true, could she have been doing this all along with that idiot Slytherin. That cheating wench!

"I mean, when we met this summer," Draco went on feeling Hermione stiffen as she found out that she knew it was her who saved his ass from Parkinson in the summer. "I couldn't stop thinking that I had found my own personal nymph. She was just so radiant that I couldn't help but obsess over her all summer."

Draco knew that he was telling the truth, but no one else did so that worked to his advantage. Hermione started to shake with silent laughter as she leaned back into him.

"Right Blaise? Anyone who didn't want this lovely little creature would have to be a gay wouldn't he?" Smiling over to his friend who nodded in reply.

"Totally, and shes like the perfect mother too. Really a perfect deal to me."

"Awe Draco, that so sweet. It's the nice thing anyone has ever said to me." She began to play along and giggled smiling happily at him. "But don't we have to get breakfast? We have classes today." Kissing Draco's cheek, which surprised him she pulled away at started walking towards the table.

Behind them the rest of their friends had caught on and were trying to stifle their giggles and laughter as they watched Ron's face start to resemble first a fire engine then a very purple beet. Laughing softly they all started to follow Hermione's lead to the table with Ron's hand whipped out and spun Hermione quickly around. And snarled into her face his hand raising and swinging viciously towards the smaller more delicate member of the opposite sex.

"I don't want to see your face you cheating whore." A slap reverberated around the room.

"Ron! What have you done!" Burst from Harry's mouth as he rushed over to the girl who fell to the floor clutching her cheek in agony. The mark from his hand already beginning to bruise on her face. Draco rounded on Ron with fury in his eyes.

"You just got even stupid Weasel. You just assaulted the Head Girl, and in front of the Head Boy. And I'm going to make you pay." A very evil grin crossed his face, as he watched realization dawn on the pathetic excuse for a wizards face in front of him. "That's right Weasel breath, 150 points from Gryffindor to start, detention with Snape until he feels that you've properly repented, and," At this malicious glee formed in the blond Slytherins eyes as he watched horror spread across the stupid boys face. "I'm telling the Headmistress and recommending that she write. Your. Mother." And with that, Ron fainted dead away, and no one tried to save him.

Turning from the male simpleton on the floor in front of him he knelt down and scooped him to sobbing head girl into his arms.

"I'm going to take her to the Hospital Wing. Pomfery will help her. You take care of my daughter Potter, or I'll set Hermione on you." At the mention of that Harry's face went pale, and for the second time in two days, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy not only ended up in the Hospital Wing, but missing breakfast as well.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Diamond Twinkles

**_I am so sorry for not updating. I will give no excuses but I do have a favor to ask. What do you want to see next? Seeing as I have a vague idea where I want this all to go but suggestions would be highly welcome. Maybe they could restart the happy little plot bunnies that seemed to have fallen asleep on me? Anyways enjoy the chapter! It also looked so much longer in word... _**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.  
**_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

Hermione sat humming as Madam Pomfery applied a cooling anti-bruise paste onto her cheek turning it an ugly chartreuse color. Behind the medi-witch Draco paced in frustration keeping a watchful over the absent-minded witch receiving treatment. Not only had the Head Girl been smacked around by her new ex-beau but with who had also shown them a whole new `side` to her last night. A side that if released to the wizarding public she will hunted, stalked, in constant danger and that didn't sit well with the blonde. While she wasn't really a nymph she was most certainly his even if she didn't know it yet.

With every step of his slightly off regulation black Italian leather shoes he became surer of the sense of rightness that his trains of thought had taken. What a Malfoy wanted a Malfoy got no matter who stood in their way. And Draco wanted the pretty elf who sat primly in her exactly regulation school robes. School issue skirt that hit just below her knees, dark slightly thick stockings to keep her legs warm in the chill Scottish air, white long-sleeved oxford shirt tucked primly into her skirt covered by a black sweater vest, gold and crimson tie neatly tied and falling perfectly from the knot down her chest, black Mary Jane shoes encasing her feet. And over this was the standard black floor length Hogwarts robe with the Griffindork crest blaring at those around it from the left side.

Her long amber gold hair had been pulled up out of her face in a pony tail that was near the top of her head on the right side. It spilled down in enticing ringlets over her shoulder, the light that tumbled in through the high windows of the Hospital Wing giving it an almost golden glow, a single rouge curl caressing her left cheek. Slightly out of focus chocolate eyes peered at the wall just behind him from behind thick black lashes. Leaving her a picture of school girl innocence and making him feel the need to grab her and hide her up in their dorm to keep all the males in the world but him and those they cared for away from her. Yes, he wanted her and family be damned he would get her. Because not even a Malfoy would stand in his way of getting her, even though he was sure his mother would love her.

Striding forward he reached his hand as Madam Pomfery left the girl sitting by herself, the healing salve already fading into her skin leaving smooth unblemished skin behind.

"Come on nymph, we have class to get too." He called softly catching the dazed girls attention, the paste she had been administered left you slightly light-headed but it would wear off in around half an hour. With a nod she slipped from the bed, her hair bouncing softly over her shoulder as she moved slipping her hand into his. And with a smirk Draco led her from the wing, plots and plans swirling around in his head.

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky…_

As the slight fog lifted from Hermione's mind she began to become more aware of her surroundings. They were in the Transfiguration Corridor and with the way she was being pulled it seemed they were late. Her eyes flashed to Draco's arms and seeing that one was holding onto her pulling her forward and the other was empty of a small warm body. Serenity wasn't with them and seeing this, her feet started to pick up speed until it was she who was dragging a shocked Head boy down the corridor at high speeds. She needed to get to her daughter; there was a possibility of Ron coming near her while she wasn't there to protect her. Anger coursed through her veins dulling the sharp edges of her sorrowful ache of betrayal, lies and secrets.

Finding the right classroom door Hermione and Draco burst through just as the bell sounded through out the school declaring all those who had class and were outside the classroom as late. It was the first class for Life Skills. Looking around she spotted Harry waving his hand Serenity safely snuggled in his arms eyes wide and teary at glimpsing her mother. Grinning she continued to pull Draco behind her who sighed softly and shook his head earning giggles from some of the class. It was quite funny to see _the_ Draco Malfoy, play boy extraordinaire and Slytherin seeker star, dragged around by a tiny bodied Gryffindor bookworm. With a devious smirk, he noticed that she had forgotten that she was attached to him as she went for their daughter as if it was natural for them to be connected this way. Slowly as to not alert her and make her drop his hand he intertwined their fingers clasping her hand back instead of just holding on for dear life as she drug him along behind.

Settling into the desk beside Izzy who smiled at her arrival, she reached her arm out for her daughter from the man in the desk in front of her. Who promptly deposited the little cutie into her arm with a sigh of relief.

At the head of the room was Headmistress McGonagall who had Madam Pomfery beside her and to everyone's surprise Professor Snape who stood at the back of the class as far away from the crying babies as possible a black scowl on his face. McGonagall clapped twice to gain everyone's attention as she glanced around the room at the sea of faces and squalling red-faced, though some where laughing or looking around avidly most where crying, babies.

"Welcome to the Life Skills class. This class will be over seen by Madam Pomfery, Professor Snape, and myself. There will either be one or two of teaching the different parts of this class. Here you will learn how to care for the child in your care. I, myself will be teaching you the basics of caring for your child such as proper swaddling, what is appropriate for the babies to play with, and how to properly carry them. Along with what you can transfigure or charm to help you with such things while not harming your child." As she came to a stop Madam Pomfery stepped forward a soft smile on her face as she began to speak as well.

"I will be teaching you basic skills at healing. While you should still take your child to a certified healer when they are sick you shouldn't need to come to me for every sniffle, or scrapped knee. I will be showing you small spells that will help you know if your baby is healthy and mend small injuries that may happen as they learn. Professor Snape will be assisting me with this. He will also be showing you some protective spells that you can use to help you keep a handle on them. Especially when they start crawling or if they roll around in bed so that they do fall off."

At this the class nodded and some of the girls who looked scared along with the terrified boys sighed happily. The day they were given to `bond` with their child had scared the wits from some of them. So the class progressed with everyone learning the absolute basics. At which Ron, Ginny and those who had mocked her were shocked as Hermione once again aced the lesson with the help of Draco.

Classes went swimmingly well the rest of the day for the gang though they had watched Hermione closely for a relapse of last night. And when none appeared to be happening they relaxed a little. And after class they all made their way up to the Head Dorm common rooms. As they all settled on the couches and floor around the fire in pairs, Harry sitting with Luna and Starlet on the floor closest to the fire, Draco and Hermione curled up on the love seat with Serenity snuggled in her mothers arms, and last but not least Isabella and Blaze on the longer couch with Pillan and Sev between them.

Hermione looked around at her friends and smiled brightly a small laugh escaping her lips at everyone pairing off. Feeling Draco move at her side she looked up at him only to see he was slowly slipping his arm from behind her, though she didn't quite remember how he had gotten it there, and moving to stand. Tilting her head to the side in curiosity she looked at him silently as if asking him where he was going. Serenity laughed gaily as she captured her mothers long auburn curls and promptly shoved them in her drooling mouth.

"I have to go see the Headmistress about the Weasel face. I told him I would and I'm not going back on that promise." Slowly she nodded her head and he stood to make his way over to the portrait hole. "I'll be back soon guys."

And hearing a chorus of see yous and byes he left seeing Hermione's gleaming goodbye smile dance in his mind.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are…_

Draco slowly climbed the stairs to the Headmistresses office after saying the password, _Tidily Winkles_, to the stone sentry at the base of the winding staircase. Knocking politely on the large oak door at the top of the stairs he waited until she called for him to come in. Hearing the call to enter from inside he pushed open the door and strode inside confidently. The Headmistress looked up from the paperwork strewn about her desk and in front of her to look at her Head Boy.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy what can I help you with?" She asked setting the quill she was holding down and folding her hands on the desk in front of her. "And it was a good thing you came now as I was just going to call for you as I have some news that is quite important."

Draco nodded slowly at this wondering just what it was she had to tell him he quickly got to his point of coming to the office in the first place.

"This morning the Head Girl and I were making our way to breakfast where we were accosted by one Ronald Weasley who then began to make demands of the Head Girl claiming that she should still be his girlfriend, and as you know from last night he was unfaithful to her, and let him off of being found in an inappropriate manner by her yesterday." At this the professor frowned and nodded for him to continue when she saw he had more to say. "When she refused he called her deplorable names as well as lashing out that she was worthless with no one who would ever want her, and after Mr. Zabini and myself defended her honour, he struck her. You can check with Madam Pomfery as we had to go see her to tend to the bruising on the Head Girls face." The scowl on the Headmistress' face deepened at the mention of Hermione being hit, and nodded slowly.

"And what did you tell him Mr. Malfoy?" She asked looking at him tiredly as Professor Dumbledore's portrait looked down at them solemnly.

"I took 150 points from him, gave him detention with Professor Snape until the Professor deemed that Mr. Weasley understood that it was unacceptable to strike a female. As well as reporting to you and suggesting that you write his mother." Draco answered thinking that the punishment was fair in his opinion. With a sigh McGonagall nodded slowly looking up at the large mahogany grandfather clock in the corner of her office.

"Thank you for your suggestions Mr. Malfoy. Now speaking of mothers I have received correspondence from your own mother and father stating that they would like to visit the newest 'additions' to the Malfoy family line. They will be here as soon as.." But the woman never got to finish as the large fireplace came to life in a swirl of green flames. Stepping out of the fireplace in a swirl of soot and silvery grey robes, hair perfectly styled into an artful twist at the back of her head, lips painted a dark crimson, ice blue eyes flashing was Narcissa Malfoy followed quickly by the imposing white blonde figure that was Lucius.

"Ah Draco darling, when do I get to meet my grandchild?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Wrath of A Mother

_**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Look Im updating wooooo! I hope no one kills me for it though. Anyways enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything made by J.K. Rowling. I do like to think of Izabella and the babies as my creations though. If you recognise it from somewhere else its most likely not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Wrath of A Mother**

It was beautiful as the sun slowly sank behind the evergreens that stood just behind the Burrow. Wash cloth in hand wand in the other and one eye on the pots of beef stew and vegetables Molly Weasely was content with her life. All her children were safe and happy, Ginny had a blooming relationship with Harry though Ginny had been acting a little spoiled lately and was definitely not ready to be married if her mother hand anything to say about it and Ron had brought Hermiones bright beautiful heart into the fold of their family finally. That girl had loved him for years before the boy finally got it through his head that she was perfect for him. Sighing she shook her head at having such a love dense son.

Really though if she completely thought about it she could see that her youngest son's relationship was going to be very rocky. A girl like Hermione was once in a life time, well more like once of the age, and Molly could tell through her all-knowing motherly powers of amazingness that the poor deary was more fragile that she appeared and she didn't know if her Ron had the gentleness or well attention span really to care for someone like that. But she was happy her son had someone who loved him none the less. And the girl he had picked was so good with children as well taking such good care of little Teddy and Victorique when Bill and Fleur brought the sweet little girl over.

Wiping down the dinner table and setting out two places Molly felt a pang of loneliness ache through her. All her children were off somewhere being adults or at school to learn what they needed as they became adult witches and wizards. But the woman thought cheerfully on the next Hogsmead weekend she would go down and meet all those cute little babies Minerva had written of when she sent out letters to all the families of the children participating in the new Life Class to inform them of what was going on.

Her babies had babies! Tears gathered in her eyes but the rotund woman heartily sniffed them away and shuffled over to her cooking dinner. A soft hooting from outside the window informed her of incoming mail just before a beautiful brown owl landed on the windows sill and held out its leg professionally. Smiling at the bird and grabbing a few owl treats she kept on hand for the mail birds and Ron's owl Pig, she set them out in front of the waiting predator and settled down at the table to read the letter.

Turning it over she found the Hogwarts Seal closing the envelope a frown mar the older womans face. Something was just not right if Minerva was sending a letter so early in the year. Maybe the Headmistress only wanted to have tea? Praying she was right she slowly broke the seal and pulled the neatly folded parchment from inside.

_**Dear Molly,**_

_**I am writing to regretfully inform you that your son, Ronald Billius Weasley, has violated Hogwarts Rules. Though I am sure you got enough of these letters by now stating that very fact from your twins it is not a simple prank of which I speak.**_

_**It would seem that Ronald had assaulted one Miss Hermione Jean Granger, by way of physically striking her across the face causing her to fall and leaving a very large mark upon her face.**_

_**Several reliable witness' including Madam Pomfrey who had to care for the poor dears wound, have been questioned about the incident and it was found that Ronald had cheated on Miss Granger with another student thus resulting in our Head Girl terminating their relationship. Your son, not realising it seems that Miss Granger wanted nothing more to do with him went on to say, quote "I mean your only good at books and grades, someone has to take you. And you help me pass so I guess that's good enough for me."" and "all your good for is cheating off of, and doing our homework. And now that your head girl, you can get me off the hook for being caught with Lav. No one wants you." end quote. Seeing this our Head Boy, one Draco Alexzander Malfoy, stood up for the Head Girl which ended in your son jealously hitting poor Miss Granger.**_

_**As his mother we felt it prudent that you be addressed in this matter. His house has been docked 150 points, and he is to have detention with Professor Snape until said Professor has decided that the boy has truly learned his lesson. We will wait to hear from you before taking further action though we are unsure how to punish someone for muggle assault. Please write back at your earliest convenience. And I will hope to write you soon under more pleasing circumstances.**_

_**sincerely,**_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

As Molly read this, she couldn't belive it. Reading through it twice more she became more infuriated each time. So Ronald thought it was okay to cheat on such a nice girl and hit her did he? So he thought the howler for stealing his fathers car was bad did her? Her mouth formed a flat line and her eye brows pinched together tightly eyes narrowing face taking on a faint red coloring. Not on her watch he didn't. Slamming the letter down on the table which coincided with the sharp crack as Arthur came home she stormed towards the door grabbing her cloak. Passing her shocked husband on the way out she muttered angrily.

"Supper is on the stove darling, I have to go deal with _your_ youngest son. The letter is on the table." And with a sharp crack Molly disapperated from her front porch leaving a stunned Arthur in her wake.

* * *

With a pop she arrived in Hogsmead and began her storm up to Hogwarts only getting more angry as she went. How dare he? After all that poor girl had been through, after leaving them in the middle of their search for the Dark Lords evil magic how dare he think of ever doing something like this!

The front doors opened wide as she stormed through snapping shut behind her. Students quickly stepped out of the enraged mothers way as she foraged ahead through the hallway to the Great Hall. Again the doors burst open leaving the students gathered there in awe of the fuming red headed woman. Her worn narrowed blue eyes searched the hall locking onto the plume of bright Weasley red hair attached to her youngest son. There he sat shoveling food into his face not a care in the world. Well he had a care now. A care to do exactly as his Mama told him.

"_**Ronald Weasley!"**_ Her voice echoed across the once again silent hall. Hogwarts hadn't been shocked to silence this many times in the new year before and everyone leaned into to hear the juicy gossip. "What were you thinking?!"

Ron expression was one of complete terror. Ashen white face, large budging eyes, slightly trembling lip all slowly looked up to see his mother who had worked herself into a righteous furry.

"Mum?" He whispered softly slowly beginning to tremble. His food slipping off his fork half way to his mouth onto his plate as he dropped the fork with a clang and scrambled from his seat. "Merlin they really called you." Eyes wide he slowly backed away from the infuriated woman.

"Oh they did Ronald. They did. Whats this about it being okay to hit girls?" She snarled slowly advancing towards the terror struck boy. "Whats this about calling them derogatory names and calling them worthless?"

Ron shrunk away from her as she came closer, the entire hall parting around them forming a loose semi circle.

"B-but Mummy she..." He trembled looking around for an escape. "She slept around on me..."

Mrs. Weasley's face turned a deeper shade of red as anger built behind her eyes. Whipping out her wand as her son tried to escape towards the open doors she stunned him on the spot.

"As I come to hear it Ronald you cheated on her." A slow gulp was heard from the frightened and frozen boy. "Now what have I told you about treating girls with the proper respect? That you are to never raise a hand nor wand against one in violence unless she is on a warpath or trying to murder you."

Grabbing him by the ear and muttering the counter curse she dragged him back towards the bench. No one seemed to notice the groups that came through the open doors as they looked on in amusement and abstract horror. Hermione, Izabella and Luna strode through the doors holding babies, as the boys excluding Draco, followed behind them carrying their diaper bags Blaise carrying a doubled bag for Pillan and Serenity. Ginny and Lavender came in the opposite side of the door Ginny carrying Lavender's diaper bag for her as the older girl cared for baby boy in her arms. The eight froze seeing the Weasley matriarch tore into her youngest son and dragged him across the hall to a bench.

Sitting down on the bench Mrs. Weasley hauled her wayward son over to her and across her lap before taking her hand and smacking him repeatedly across the ass. With a small sob as the first one landed Ron's face glowed with embarrassment. Six more times Molly smacked her sons butt spanking him like the small jealous child he was acting like. Some of the students around them giggled as others turned their heads. Prefects started to heard the younger students out of the room as they objected or had begun to cheer Mrs. Weasley on.

"If your going to act like a little boy, I'm going to treat you like a little boy." As soon as she was finished she let the humiliated boy stand before spying the gaping Hermione and the slowly backing away Ginny. Sensing her daughter had some hand in it she glared at the retreating red-head freezing her in place. Once again taking hold of her son's ear she drug him forwards towards Hermione whose eyes slowly became wider. "Apologise right this instant Ron, before I decide you deserve more. And don't you move Ginerva, I want a word with you."

Ron's face turned an interesting blotchy red with embarrassment his ears practically glowing with the color.

"Im sorry for everything I said Hermione. I wont bother you again." He spoke sullenly looking down at the floor. Nodding slowly holding both Pillan and Serenity closer to her Hermione took a small step away from him.

"Alright Ronald. Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione whispered softly feeling slightly sorry for the humiliated boy. Molly smiled kindly at the girl before peering at the babies in her arms curiously.

"Beautiful little ones there Hermione. Just beautiful." With another smile and a quick "Hello Harry dear." Molly Weasley swept from the room dragging a sullen son and daughter in her wake. Blinking slowly and turning to her group Hermione looked at them owlishly.

"What else could happen today?" She wondered out loud though that seemed would be the last of her troubles today as a slightly out of breath Draco ran into the hall looking flustered.

* * *

_**So I hope everyone enjoyed! I wonder whats going to happen next! Again any suggestions are welcome, flames are not, and if you guys have ideas for future things you want to see please be lovely and share? Any who please leave a review so that I'll know if this was good or not. I really do feed off them and they are what made me decide to post tonight!  
**_

_**Love Gwen!**_

_**(Please note this is still unbeta'd if anyone wants to help out just send me a message! But until then please forgive any mistakes.)**_


End file.
